


Eyes On Me

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, Ignyx week 2018, Implied Promptio, Late Night Coffee, M/M, Morning After, Nightlife, Romance, Shooting pool, Showing Off, banter like woah, but don't worry there will be smut, dancing in a club, gods help these boys they're hopeless, impatient Iggy and Nyx loves it, implied libcrowe, inftuation, making out on the sofa, now with smut, ogling each other's respective ass, plot! actual plot!, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: It starts with an unexpected free night for Ignis and a bet made out of annoyance for Nyx. After running into each other in a bar one night, a steamy romance emerges out of the blue. Begins about a year before the events of Kingsglaive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated "teen" for now (ETA: “now” has passed. Smut in chapter 3 and probably many, but not necessarily all, future chapters), but a slow burn this isn't- it started out as a short, smutty blurb that suddenly took on an actual story. There will be knife play. (If you've read Willing Prey or Rubies and Rust, you know what sort of detail to expect). There will be fire play. We'll see what else develops.
> 
> Title from the song "Shut Up And Dance" by Walk The Moon, a song that screams Ignyx to me.
> 
> I took some liberties and invented a few little details of Galahdian culture for the sake of interaction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis finds himself unexpectedly free when Gladio has to take care of his sister for the night. He makes other plans, but they're quickly thwarted.

Ignis's phone buzzes from its spot on the table in front of him. A text notification flashes on the screen in front of him. It's Gladio. _Sorry, Iris came down sick and Dad’s working late so I gotta take care of her._ He looks around him at the noisy dive where they’d planned to meet. Gladio's suggestion, naturally. Lately they've tried to make a point of meeting and catching up once a week outside of work, trading picks for the meeting spot. He'd arrived a few minutes ahead of their agreed time and secured a small, rickety table in one of the better-lit alcoves with the dual advantage of being both slightly removed from the crowd, and giving him better visibility from the entrance for the small archway that framed him in that better light. 

_So much for advantages_ he thinks to himself, still looking at the screen. His gaze flicks to his drink, still barely touched, a perfectly serviceable vodka and tonic. Should he even bother drinking it? Or should he close out the tab and go? S _ome tab_ , he thinks sardonically. I came all the way to the Galahdian quarter to stare at a drink I never touch. _Ah well, it would have been mostly Gladio's anyway._

Without actually deciding, he takes a sip and flicks his fingers across the phone screen. He's got a night to himself now that Gladio's tied up with family obligations. Prompto is sending the weekend with Noctis for a video game marathon so it's unlikely that the prince will have need of him. Perhaps he should go to a movie? There are several films playing that he'd like to see. And the Royal Museum of Art holds a late evening concert series in the outdoor sculpture garden. One such performance is scheduled for tonight and he'd love to attend. Glancing at the time, he sees that he’d have just long enough to rush home and change into something more appropriate. Tonight's ensemble features a musician that he's flirted with a few times at different functions, but never had a chance to ask for a phone number. Could this be the opportunity to do exactly that? Or would he prefer a quiet night to himself? His “to read” pile grows ever higher and the lure of a book and a glass of wine is quite strong. There's at least one book he knows he could read in a single sitting and a bottle of late vintage Tenebraean red in his rack that he's been looking for an excuse to uncork.

Ignis smiles to himself as he considers the options open to him. Suddenly excited at the unexpected possibilities that the night is presenting, he makes up his mind to attend the musical performance, not yet aware that his choice of framing has caught _someone’s_ attention. 

He texts Gladio back, _Quite all right, I think I'll go to that concert at the art museum. Give Iris my wishes for a quick recovery! I can stop by tomorrow with some of my soup if you’d like?_

Gladio quickly fires back a reply, _Enjoy your flirtation with Emilio. Gonna actually ask for his number this time? Don’t worry about the soup, Jared’s already got a batch of his own done and in the fridge. Thanks though._

Ignis rolls his eyes in amusement, Gladio's been teasing him mercilessly ever since he'd first met the cellist at a charity gala about two months ago. Their paths had crossed a few times since. _Mind your business, Gladiolus_ he replies, smiling at the screen.   

 

 

 

Meanwhile, across the bar, several Glaives are getting their drinks and settling at a table. Nyx has just brought a beer to his lips when an unsuspecting Ignis catches his eye, the unfettered smile on his face an unusual sight.

He’s acquainted with Ignis, not on a close personal level, but they’ve sparred on numerous occasions. He knows enough about the man to want to know more. Nyx is used to seeing Ignis in either gym attire with hair wet and sweaty from a punishing training session, or office attire with a perfectly crested coiffure. But right now, he looks particularly alluring in a pair of faded jeans and a blood red Henley shirt. The sleeves are pushed above his elbows, perfectly highlighting his arms. The buttons are undone and the placket splayed to display a clavicle that must have been sculpted by the gods themselves. Fucking six, even from this far away, Nyx knows he’s a goner for the messy hair so unlike what he’s accustomed to seeing around the Citadel, and those lips...

Nyx moves to stand, just as a napkin is dangled in his face, held by a female hand. “Very funny, Crowe.” He turns to see the dark-haired woman leaning against Libertus, whose arm is casually over her shoulder, smirking up at him.

“You’re not quite drooling yet there, loverboy, but it’s good to be prepared.”

“Ha ha. What makes you think I'm looking at anyone?”

“Oh, I see. You think you're being subtle about your ogling again? Who is it this time?”

“Yeah, like you’d have a chance with the advisor to the prince himself,” a loud, brash voice cuts in. Of all the attractive people milling about, how could that asshole have known exactly who he was looking at?

“Didn’t ask,” Nyx shoots back. 

“And I wasn’t waitin’ on an invitation.” Tredd shrugs, “Come on, Mr. High-And-Mighty over there, never give you the time of day. You’re a lowly expendable. What's a puffed-up paper pusher like him doing in a place like this anyway, take a wrong turn on the way to the wine bar?” he scoffs. 

“Puffed-up paper pusher, huh? Is _paper-pushing_ your new name for what he did to you last time I saw you spar?”

“Shuddup Ulric,” Tredd grumbles, glaring petulantly. The superior attitude quickly returns though. “But we were talkn’ about you.”

Sure they were…Nyx knew that Tredd couldn't rightly deny that his last spar with Ignis had been a shameful disaster on his part, not with half the Glaives witnessing, but he could sure as hell refuse to acknowledge it. _Typical_. _Anyway_ h _e’s probably right_ , Nyx tells himself but would never give Tredd the satisfaction of admitting. Ignis is the sort of guy who can afford to be picky. Very picky, no doubt. It's a rarity to even hear of him in the company of anyone other than Prince Noctis and his tiny retinue. But now he’s also motivated to at least try to knock the smarmy look off of Tredd’s face. He stands and picks up his beer. “With friends like you guys…,” he shakes his head, “I think I'm gonna go say hi.”

“This should be good,” Tredd snorts. “Hey, wanna make it a little interesting?”

“Not here for your entertainment, Furia.”

“C’mon man, it’ll be fun. For me, anyway. If you can get him to leave with you, I’ll work your next gate shift. And since you won't, well you can just work mine.”

Nyx sighs in exasperation. If he doesn't relent, he’ll never hear the end of it and he's not in the mood to put up with it right now. “Fine,” he huffs and starts across the room.

“I'll call Drautos and tell him to put you on the schedule.”

“Yeah don't leave that voicemail just yet, watch the Hero work his magic,” Nyx calls back over his shoulder as he starts across the room, confidence in his voice and a swagger in his step that he doesn't quite feel. 

 

 

 

Ignis looks up from his phone to see a familiar face emerge from the crowd, appearing to be heading his way. The Glaive has poured himself into a pair of tight black jeans that show off powerful quads to their best advantage (and no doubt offer just as pleasing a sight from behind). The charcoal grey t-shirt stretched across his chest and biceps looks practically painted on. He resists the urge to give Nyx an obvious up-down lookover- he'd wager that was at least part of the desired effect- but it takes effort. Instead, he puts on his best pleasant-but-neutral smile as Nyx approaches, turning a chair backwards to straddle it. 

Of all the times for the likes of Nyx Ulric to show up and sit down uninvited to his bar table, it has to be after he'ss made the up his mind to leave and attempt to woo another man, doesn't it? He mentally blocks himself from getting too involved in conversation, but does his best to avoid appearing rude. 

“Ulric. Hello,” he greets. _What does he want?_ “Bit of an inconvenient place for a spar,” he quips. This earns him a small huff of laughter. 

“You're too witty, Scientia,” Nyx says, tipping his beer slightly towards Ignis before taking a drink, letting the tip of his tongue slip out briefly just before the bottle makes contact with his lips. 

“I was just preparing to leave. Is there something I can do for you?” Ignis asked with a slight quirk of his brow and a sip at the remainder of his drink. 

 

 

 

“Actually…since you mention it,” Nyx begins. _No way, too easy_. “You know what? Nevermind. Sorry, didn't mean to bother you.”

“What?” Ignis presses, giving him a puzzled look. 

“Nah, seriously don’t worry about it,” he smiles and takes another drink, corners of his eyes crinkling a bit as he does. “But hey, have a good night, wherever you’re going from here.” _Hello Tuesday gate shift._

 Ignis rests an elbow on the table and leans forward invitngly. “Now you've got me curious, Ulric. And when I want to know something, I find out sooner or later.” He's close enough for Nyx to feel tiny puffs of air as he speaks and see the patterns of the colors in his eyes. His gaze flits down to the line of the perfectly-framed collar bone, skims across it, and back up again.

And there it is, he's fixed to the spot by that sea green gaze, for about half a second, petrified. Then it passes and he's again Nyx Ulric, Hero of the Glaive in all his cocksure glory. Or that's what he's telling himself and hoping that it's what Ignis sees. 

“See, here's the thing,” he starts before he realizes what he's saying. “I dunno if you're down for this but I kinda agreed to a bet-“

“Beg pardon?” Ignis cuts in, his expression suddenly becoming affronted. 

Nyx holds up his hands, “Hey, it's nothing crazy, I was just wondering if you'd let me walk out the door with you, that's all.”

Now Ignis looks confused. “Walk out that door?” He points to the exit. “As in to the street? Why?”

He’s gonna have to explain, puts on what he hopes is his most disarming smile and goes for broke. “Okay, so,” he starts, pointing over his shoulder across the bar. “I kinda agreed to this bet to get Tredd off my back,” he explains rolling his eyes in a show of self deprication. “If I can get you to leave with me, he works my next gate shift, if not, I work his. Never said it had to involve anything more than walking out the door together. But uh, go ahead and put me out of my misery?” He winces.

Ignis looks in the direction Nyx is pointing, takes a sip of his drink, then putting it down again. “Tredd, you say?” he asks, one corner of his lips curling mischievously. “I've sparred with him a few times. Overinflated sense of his own judgement, sloppy fighter when he thinks he's going to win, bit of an ass.” 

“That about sums it up.”

He tilts his head slightly and narrows one eye as if in thought. Nyx tries not to get his hopes up at the not-yet-a-rejection, and is stunned as Ignis picks up his drink and swallows the last of it. “Well, what do you say we take him down a peg?”

_Oh, really?_ He smirks as Ignis stands, wondering what he's planning.

“Shall we?” 

Why is he so excited to be seen walking out the door with Scientia? He might get to the end of the block with him for show but no doubt he’d be on his own after that. They start across the room and for a few seconds he allows himself to indulge in the fantasy that they really are leaving together, that it’s not just a petty pretense against a mutual irritant that will be broken as soon as their shadows cross the street lights.

And then as they draw near the Glaives’ table, near the exit, Ignis veers towards it, making straight for Tredd, who is speechless for once.

“Tredd, hello. I was wondering, do you drink coffee?” Ignis asks with a friendly smile.

Tredd lifts his eyes from his drink, looking annoyed, then he sputters. “Wh-what?”

“Do you drink coffee? I was just wondering if I should send you one when you’re working Ulric’s next gate shift,” he explains. “My treat.” 

Nyx is sure there's a splinter in his chin from where his jaw just hit the floor. He's always liked them a little on the arrogant side. Ignis is no exception but this is definitely more than he expected. 

When Tredd doesn’t answer, Nyx finds his voice and interjects. “He sucks down the swill from the barracks like the world’s supply is drying up.”

“That’s a yes, then,” Ignis concludes. Once they’re out of earshot, he adds, “I’ll make it a decaf.” 

“Remind me not to get on your bad side,” Nyx says, turning to face Ignis as they step into the circle of a street light.

“I do advise against it,” Ignis replies. 

_Well, this is where the fantasy ends_ , Nyx tells himself. Ah well, It had been fun while It lasted.

 

 

 

In the next moment, Ignis is speaking before he has a chance to stop himself. “Well, where to now?” he asks, mentally scrapping his plans for the museum concert. He’d been prepared to take a chance and ask a stranger out but if he's not mistaken- and he's quite certain he's not, there's a man standing in front of him now who would really rather the evening not end when it had never even started. A man that he actually knows a thing or two about beyond his profession and nationality. Ignis knows he would be lying to himself if he said he hasn't considered this possibility- their sparring sessions have often inspired a number of…thoughts about Nyx. 

 

 

 

And yet again, Nyx is surprised the next thing Ignis says “Sorry, what?” he asks, surely he had heard wrong.

“Where to?” Ignis repeats. “Unless you actually wanted only to exit the bar and part ways.I’ll certainly respect that and wish you a good evening if that's the case.” He pauses, By now Nyx is mentally squirming under the pointed gaze. “But something tells me that your little bet with Tredd wasn’t purely random.”

“What? No. No, don’t go. If you don’t want to. It was just a stupid bet and I figured…well, I just figured that you were humoring me.”

“As it so happens, my night is unexpectedly free. And I've no interest in wasting my time with merely humoring you.”

“Stood up?”

“Not exactly. Are you hungry by any chance?” Ignis suddenly asks. “I haven’t eaten dinner yet.”

“Now that you mention it. Do you like Galahdian? I know a great little place a few blocks away. It’s an absolute hole, but the owner is the cook and he makes it like he’s cooking for his own family.”

“Authentic? That sounds wonderful,” Ignis replies.

“So now you have me curious.”

“What’s that?”

“What are _you_ doing in a dive in the Galahdian quarter on a Saturday night? You said your night was unexpectedly free, but you weren’t stood up…wait, no…” Nyx spreads his arms and smirks. “I know. You stood someone up for me. Just can’t resist a hero, can you?” He curls his fingers in a “gimme” gesture.

Ignis can’t help laughing. “Alright, you’ve found me out. It was in elaborate ruse from the start. I conspired with Tredd and the rest of the Glaives, chose the perfect seat at the perfect table and…you’ve got me. All my tactical and strategic training is for naught.”

 

 

 

Ignis bows his head in mock shame but in truth he’s having a hard time keeping a straight face. He looks up again to see Nyx shaking his head. 

“That’s the most tragic thing I’ve heard all…,” he looks at an imaginary watch, “well, in the last thirty-seven minutes, anyway.”

“Truth is,” Ignis says as they walk, “I was supposed to meet Gladio but his little sister got sick and he stayed home to take care of her. The bar was his choice.”

“Oh!” Nyx suddenly slaps his forehead. I’m sorry um, look, I didn’t mean- I mean, I should have known-“

“Should have known what?”

“You and…Amicitia?" 

“What about us?”

“Should have known you two were together. Look, I don’t want to cause you two any trouble-“

“What? Oh!” Ignis has to laugh again. It’s a common enough mistake. “We’re not together, if that's what you're worried about.”

“You’re not?”

“Gladio is a wonderful person, but Astrals, no. A lot of people get the impression we are. We’ve been friends since we were kids, and we have a very close working relationship. But we are by no means romantically involved."

“Shield of the Prince not your type, huh?”

“Not really. And he prefers them short, blond, and resembling a chocobo, so it works out well.” 

“Wait, what?” Nyx asks.

“Ah, never mind. Bad joke,” Ignis dismisses.

“Here we are, this street,” Nyx informs him, turning, then stopping about halfway down the block and veering towards a dark doorway.

“There’s nothing here,” Ignis observes.

“Trust me,” Nyx tells him, opening the door, the next thing Ignis knows is that they’re being assaulted by the aroma of cooking meat and a heady assortment of spices, some of which he can identify, others he cannot, though he’s not certain if it’s for them being unfamiliar, or simply a matter of there being too many at once. 

“Oh,” he breathes. “That does smell quite good.”

“Why don’t you pick a table? Mind if I order, or did you have anything in mind that you wanted?”

 “I shall defer to your judgement since you know the place,” Ignis replies, and moves to sit at a tiny table along the wall. It’s so small, he has to angle his body outwards, and wonder how both of their dishes will fit on its surface.

The restaurant is barely lit, rough, the furnishings on the rickety side. There’s music playing, exotic-sounding and something about it seems to meld perfectly with the spiced quality of the air.

Nyx drops into the seat across from him, his body at a similar angle, legs straight out and crossed at the ankle.

“Doesn’t look like much but wait ‘til you taste the food.”

“If the smell is any indication, I’m already halfway to heaven,” Ignis replies.

 

 

 

“Between the smell of this place and the company, I think I got there first." _That's right, turn on a bit more of the charm._ "It won’t be long. We got here after the dinner rush.”

“Oh....” Ignis says, blushing rather fetchingly in the dim light, “I can only imagine what that’s like in a place this small.”

“You can’t, and you don’t want to. Save that pretty head of yours for more interesting pursuits.”

“Such as?”

“Well, for the moment, tell me something?”

“Deaer's choice, or did you have a particular request in mind?”

“I know you didn’t agree to leave with me sheerly to annoy Tredd.”

“Do you?”

“You’d have left me there at the door if you did.”

“Or perhaps I wanted tomake it as realistic as possible.”

“Okay, okay,” Nyx concedes. I won’t force an answer out of you.” Scientia’s reasons are apparently, his and his alone. 

But then he continues, surprising Nyx again. “I’m joking, Ulric, the truth is quite simple. I wanted to, and that’s all there really is to it.”

“Huh, really?” he says but before Ignis can reply, a big burly man appears at their table, burdened with a tray.

 

 

 

“Goodness, where is all that going to go?” Ignis asks Nyx. But Nyx doesn’t answer, and the man addresses Nyx in a foreign tongue that sounds like it should be Galahdian, but isn’t any Galahdian Ignis knows. The man’s tone is rude and impatient, but there is an undercurrent of familiarity, and Nyx replies in kind, a note of humor in his voice.

He quickly pulls one of the empty tables closer and the man sets the laden tray down. The two exchange further rude words, the man glances obviously back and forth between Nyx and Ignis, says something else, gesturing elaborately as he does, then finally grunting and going back behind the counter.

“What was all that?” Ignis asks, bewildered.

Nyx squints a bit as he answers, “A dizzying array of unsavory comments about my person, my honor, my lineage, my being here with someone who is clearly too good for me – his words, not mine.”

“Such treatment of a patron…”

“How else are they going to let you know you’re practically family?” 

“I suppose I do have a bit of a different experience,” Ignis admits, “seeing as everything I know of Galahdian hospitality is in a diplomatic capacity.”

“Worlds apart,” Nyx confirms. “Speaking of hospitality,” He adds, looking at the tray. Ignis follows his gaze and sees that he’s looking at a single empty plate, the dishes of food surrounding it. “I don’t know if you’re aware of the custom of eating from a common plate. I understand It’s not done much in diplomatic circles. But I can ask for another- “

 

 

 

“No, no it's fine,” Ignis cuts in. “I am flexible enough to honor the custom, please don’t worry about it.”

_Flexible._ He can’t help but think of the moves he's seen Ignis pull in the training room. And then he's just barely restraining himself from cheap innuendo. _Save it for the second date_ he tells himself, _if I can actually manage to get a first one...._

 “Okay then,” Nyx says, picking up the empty plate and putting it between them. “Dig in, just put some of whatever you want on the plate and eat it from there.” He takes one of the serving dishes and scoops some of the contents onto his plate. Ignis does the same with another. They both reach for the first slice on the bread plate at the same time, fingers brushing. “Go ahead,” Nyx tells Ignis, pushing the slice towards him.

 

 

 

“Thank you,” Ignis murmurs, holding the slice in front of him with casual ceremony, closing his eyes, breaking it in two and handing a piece to Nyx before opening his eyes again. How had he known to do that?

“I’ve read a thing or two,” Ignis says as if sensing his question with a bit of a crooked smile.

“Superstition,” Nyx comments. 

“I found it charming custom,” Ignis replies.

Nyx soaks a bit of the sauce with his half of the bread, takes a bite and chews with a thoughtful expression. “Maybe I’m just a little cynical,” he allows with an easy shrug of one shoulder and a lopsided grin. “What do you think? Not too spicy, is it?”

“It’s a bit more than I’m used to, but nothing too much,” Ignis replies, taking another bite of some sort of poultry in a sweet and complex hot sauce. The base flavors seemed to be some sort of fruit, and the spices used give it a rich, earthy quality, as well as a sharpness that was something separate from the heat of bright orange peppers. 

“Try it with a bite of the bread, the starch tones down the heat a little.”

Ignis follows the suggestion. “Oh, that does make a difference.” The heat a bit less overpowering, the rest of the flavors are more discernible. He allows this bit to linger on his tongue before swallowing. “Apricot,” he muses, “ginger, cinnamon… and mint?”

“Among other things,” Nyx confirms, stabbing his fork into another bite just as Ignis moved to do the same. Their portions were split on the plate so as to be clearly demarcated, but each had aimed his fork at a spot close to the other.

 

 

 

The brush of Nyx's knuckles across the back of Ignis’s hand snaps with static, sending a shock up his arm. _Great, a real-life romantic cliché, just what i need._  Crowe had already told him on several occasions that he was one half of a walking trashy novel cover. “All you need is a girl in a tattered lacy gown to pose with,” she'd said once with a roll of her eyes _._

“Let's get you dolled up and call a painter, you can be the other half!” he’d suggested.

Crowe had seen to it that he swiftly regretted his choice of response.

But the snap doesn’t end there. Something travels up his arm, only stopping when it hits his core, a concentrated hum deep inside him.

He’s not the only one. Ignis’s eyes fly wide open and Nyx knows he feels it too, what can only be described as a sort of resonance.

“You…?” How had he not known that Ignis was able to use elemental magic? They’ve sparred, the ability is difficult to conceal when physical contact is made with another of the same ability, though the resonance is curiously more intense than usual. He tries not to dwell on the question of why he didn’t know – it’s easy enough to let go of the thought when a feeling like lava starts coursing through his veins.

“Yes,” Ignis admits, no need to ask what he means. And suddenly the night seems a bit more exciting, even than the unexpected twist of fortune has already made it. 

It isn’t the spicy food, or even the magic. Or perhaps it’s a combination of these things, and the company. A perfect storm brewing, it must be, he can see something behind Ignis’s eyes too, as they meet across the table and something heated and unspoken passes between them.

They don’t talk much more as they finish the meal. Nyx hardly tastes it over his thoughts. When they finish, he quickly settles the check, waving off Ignis's protestation that they should split it.

“The night is young,” he comments as they step back out into the street, trying to keep a lightness in his voice. “Don’t suppose you’re still free?” 

 

. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Nyx visit a couple more venues in the Galahdian quarter and get to know each other a little better. Shameless flirting and showing off for each others' benefit ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still teen rated, crazy I know! This second chapter took so much longer than I wanted, but a third will be much more quickly coming!

“Well I was,” Ignis says, “but then something came up, you see.”

“Something came up?”

“Mmm, yes,” Ignis confirms. “As it happens, I ran into a Glaive while I was out –“

“You’re kidding!” 

“I don’t suppose you know the one who calls himself _Hero_ , do you?”

“Hero, huh? Nope, don’t know of any such guy,” Nyx tells him, shaking his head.

“It’s probably for the best anyway.”

“Yeah, think so?”

“Yes. You’d hate him. Very cocky and assuming. Sits at people’s tables uninvited.” 

“Why the hell would they even let someone like that in the Glaives?” Nyx asked, feigning dismay.

“That’s exactly what I say.

“I have to ask, is he as good-looking as I am though?”

Ignis backs up a step or two, tapping his chin thoughtfully and giving him a slow, sweeping once over from head to toe and back. Finally, he replies. “That's a very tough call, but I think he might have a _bit_ of an edge.”

“C’mon, you're killing me here!” But Nyx can see that Ignis is fighting a bit to maintain a straight face. 

Ignis just gives a helpless shrug as if to say “Oh well.”

Breaking the exchange, Nyx speaks again. “Going out on a limb here… but we’re not parting ways just yet, are we?” 

“I was hoping not,” Ignis replies, “And wondering actually, do you play billiards?”

“Pool? Been known to shoot occasionally.”

“Might you know of a place with a table around here?”

Nyx considers the question for a minute. “Yeah I can think of a few.” But which would be the best? He's sure by now that Ignis has no illusions about the sort of place he'd suggest but some are still better than others. 

After a moment’s thought, he snaps his fingers. “Oh, yeah I know where to go. It’s about fifteen minute’s walk from here, if that’s all right?”

“That’s fine,” Ignis replies and they start off. Nyx watches him out of the corner of his eyes as they walk, pleased with the turn the night has taken but still not quite certain it won’t end just as suddenly.

“You play often?” he asks Ignis.

“Occasionally also. I’d say I dabble.”Is it a trick of the night, Nyx wonders, or is there a glint in those pale green eyes telling him not to get too comfortable in his expectations. He’s sparred with the man plenty, he knows to expect anything- _anything_ , but would Ignis treat a game of pool – or an impromptu date – the same way as he did a training spar?

Nyx hopes so. He feels as though he should make conversation but the silence between them is comfortable and natural enough. Not to worry too much, though he’s fighting off the urge to ask the obvious questions: Why? Since when?

Then Ignis turns to him and half a coeurl’s grin curling his lips and amusement in his eyes, “A gil for your thoughts?” 

The question pulls Nyx straight out of his head. “Huh? Oh hey, sorry. I didn’t mean to go quiet there. Just couldn’t help thinking that this was the last way I’d have thought I’d be spending the evening.”

“The last way? Truly?”

“Dead last.”

“So, it would have been more probable to find you wrestling coeurls at the rim of the rock of Ravatogh tonight?”

“Okay, okay, you got me there. I only do that on Tuesdays.”

“Now, see, that strikes me as more of a Monday activity.” 

“Feels like it sometimes, but nah, strictly Tuesday.”

“What about Wednesdays?”

“Oh, please don’t ask. You don’t want to know, but trust me, I’d expect to be doing _that_ long before I’d expect to be taking Ignis Scientia to a pool hall.”

“You’re taking me? Funny, I thought it was I who asked.”

“It’s a rule. The one who knows the place is the one who takes.”

“That’s not a rule I was ever taught. And I know a _lot_ of rules.”

“Yeah, well I just made it up, so…”

“You know, I’m starting to worry this banter, amusing as it may be, is getting away from us and we’re just standing here in the street,” Ignis says, “And If I may say, orange just isn’t your color.”

“No?”

“Most certainly not, all wrong for your complexion,” Ignis relies, making a gesture around his own face while shaking his head.

“Let’s go then. Can’t have me looking bad, can we?”

“Certainly not. Might hurt your chances…”

Nyx finds himself at a loss to do anything more than sputter in response.

When they arrive at the pool hall, it’s apparent to Ignis from his quick and easy chatter with the counter attendant that Nyx must be a regular. 

“Aw, hey man, can we get a quieter table maybe?” he asks when he learns which table they’re assigned.

“Uh, lemme see what’s free…yeah, the back room is empty right now but I can’t guarantee it’ll be that way all night. If you want a table back there, you’re welcome to one though.”

“Hey if that’s what you’ve got, okay, we’ll take it.”

They take their tray of balls and select cues from the wall as they make their way to the back room. “Yeah, this’ll be good for as long as it doesn’t get crowded,” Nyx comments. “You wanna break first?”

“Why don’t you?” Ignis replies. “Do you rack your own?”

“If I’m breaking, I’ll let you rack.”

“Very well,” Ignis says, setting quickly to the task. As he does, he feels hand slip into his back pocket and give a light squeeze.

“Begging your pardon?” He asks slowly, turning to look over his shoulder.

“For luck,” Nyx replies with a smirk.

“Mine or yours?”

“Good question. Whichever gets me a better chance of seeing you naked tonight?”

“Shameless,” Ignis says, shaking his head in mock dismay.

“That’s what Crowe always says.”

“She’s right though. Well, here they are, ready for you to break,” Ignis replies, stepping aside and gesturing to the table, eyeing Nyx’s backside as he lines up his shot.“Hmm, very nice,” he comments.

“I haven’t even taken the shot yet.”

“Oh, I am aware.”

Nyx tries to concentrate, knowing he’s being watched. He’s not sure if it’s his game is under more scrutiny, or he himself. The weight of sharp eyes rests heavily on him but he wills himself to resist the urge to do anything too hammy for now; he does enjoy a serious game and wants to see how Ignis plays.

Screwing his eyes closed for half a second, he steels himself against any effect Ignis’s observance may have on him just long enough to make the break. It’s not his best ever, but it’s good enough, leaving them a number of choice shots among both stripes and solids. 

He straightens as Ignis studies the table intently. If he isn’t careful, he may be in danger of boring holes in the felt with his eyes. 

“Are we calling all shots or just the last?” Ignis asks, finally looking up. 

“Call them all, make it interesting.”

“All right,” Ignis says, nodding in thought, eyes back on the table, darting around. His lips moving as if speaking but no words come out.“All right,” he says again after another minute. “Five ball, corner pocket.” He points diagonally across the table with his cue at the farthest pocket. Nyx raises an eyebrow in skepticism.

“Good luck.” No way he is going to make that one with all the other balls in its path. 

“Pardon me, I need to be here to make this shot,” Ignis says softly, wedging himself between Nyx and the table before turning to glance pointedly over his shoulder.

“Okay, have at it,” Nyx says, backing up and taking his turn to get a good look at his opponent’s ass. Any number of images of what he wouldn’t mind doing on that table besides shooting eight-ball come to mind. _Too early man_ , he tells himself. _Too soon, just play the damn game._

Moving off to the side just as Ignis is lined up and ready, Nyx is stunned to watch the ball zig-zag across the table, not even brushing against any other balls before sinking with a _clack_ into the designated pocket. 

“How on Eos did you…”

“Solids,” Ignis replies. 

Oh, it’s really on now.

“Four ball, side pocket.” It should be an easy shot but Ignis doesn’t quite make it, the ball just glancing off the rail. 

Nyx considers his options, seeing two obvious opportunities, and a couple of absolutely impossible ones. But then he realizes Ignis’s turn had left the cue veritably teetering on the edge of one of the side pockets, as if intended as a dare, further limiting his safe shots. After a minute, he decides to just go with an easier one, no doubt there will be more opportunity for showmanship later. 

“Twelve, corner…safety.” he says pointing to an almost straight shot down the rail. given the angle he’ll have to use, there is a bit of trick to it but nothing worth too much thought. He sinks it just fine, straightening and spreading his arms as if welcoming an ovation.

“Is that the master at work?” Ignis asks with a small huff of laughter. 

“Hey, I’d like to see you sink that,” he teases.

“Oooh, I’m not sure. That was a _most_ difficult one.”

“Damn straight. That took all my skill and concentration. Which is already about to crack with the way you were staring at my ass. What?”

“I see. So then it escaped your notice that I was standing on the opposite side of the table. If there were mirrors behind you, your claim might hold water but alas there is a noticeable dearth of reflective surfaces in the vicinity of your posterior.”

“You were picturing it, I’m sure. Bad enough for my nerves.”

“Oh goodness. If the mere prospect of me thinking about your ass is enough to so fluster you, we may have a problem. But let me assure you I am thinking of the game at hand. Three, side. Seven, corner, by the way” Ignis says, angling his cue towards two adjacent balls and leaning over to take the shot. 

It’s not quite as clean as his first, but it’s a successful one, both balls sinking in the appointed pockets. 

“So this is what _dabbling_ looks like?”

“Yes. And in school, I was quite good at geometry and physics.”

“Of course you were.”

“Just what is that supposed to mean?” Ignis replies in a somewhat affronted tone.

“Just got a hard time imagining you not being good at something is all.”

“Well, I was dreadful at home economics.”

“Burned the toast?”

“Every time.”

After their first two games – tying them for one win each, Ignis is starting to get thirsty. “I am going to get a bottle of water. Would you care for one?”

“Sounds great,” Nyx says, leaning against the wall. “I’ll be right here,” he says.

Ignis heads to the main room in search of the vending machines, the minute or two alone all owing him to consider how the night is going (very well, thank you) and if he wishes to part ways (definitely not).

This might have been more impulsive than was typical for him, but why not? It’s not that Nyx is a complete stranger, and it’s not as if he hasn’t held some attraction to the man for a time now, but with what he’s learning tonight, he’s much more certain that he wants to pursue this further and see what may happen.

He purchases two bottles from the machine and heads back, ready for another game. Before entering the back room again, he sees Nyx casually leaning against the wall as he said he would, twirling his cue stick carelessly. No, effortlessly, as he might a staff in combat, if he fought with one. Another table is now in use, but it’s on the opposite side of the room and unlikely to be a disturbance. Nyx’s face lights up when he notices Ignis’s approach.

“Miss me?” he teases with a lopsided grin. 

“Like a bad shot,” Ignis replies with a smirk, handing him his water. He cracks the cap on his own and takes a long drink. “Exactly what I needed,” he says. “Ready for another round?”

“Whenever you are.”

The game begins again. The banter continues freely and easily. Neither pretends modesty. No more is each unfounded in his own confidence, no more is each above using questionable tactics on the other. Nyx bends to take his next turn, before he can move, there’s a body bent over him, a hand on his elbow and warm breath on his ear. “Your angle is off,” a seductive voice whispers. The body is gone, his shot veers wild. When he turns, Ignis is leaning on the wall, foot planted against it, studying his phone with noticeably deliberate nonchalance. Nyx raises an eyebrow and Ignis looks up. “Hmm? Is it my turn?” he asks mildly, as if he has no idea.

After a few more games, the room has grown too crowded, too noisy. They wrap up their last game and move on. After paying for their time at the table, they step back into the night.

“Still free?” Nyx asks. 

“I’ve cleared my schedule for the rest of the night,” Ignis replies. 

“Anything in particular you fancy doing now? We could just walk around for a while if you want, I like foggy nights like this.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah. They always feel a little mysterious, like anything could happen when you least expect it.”

“Hmm, yes, anything, I suppose,” Ignis replies, lips quirking in a little grin. They start through the streets amidst crowds of people, smells from late night food stands and sounds from any manner of theaters, concert halls, clubs and other entertainment venues.As they near the end of this street, the seductive strains of some exotic music waft out to the sidewalk. 

“Oh, hey, I love this place,” Nyx says. “Great music if you’re into dancing. I don’t suppose…?”

“I do enjoy it,” Ignis replies. Good way to learn a thing or two about someone. “And if you’re vouching for the music I think I would very much like to.”

They end up waiting for a few minutes as the bouncer argues with some would-be club-goers ahead of them over what are likely fake ID’s. When they step up to the rope, there’s the obligatory scrutiny as they produce their own ID’s for inspection, the double take at Ignis’s Citadel ID. They pay the entry fee and the bouncer waves them on in. Nyx enters the dance floor a few steps ahead of him to the tune of a slow, staccato beat, the vocals coming in an exotic nasal accent. Nyx rolls his hips, bobbing his head in time, mouthing the words and making a beckoning gesture to Ignis who is shaking his head as if exasperated, but barely able to bite back a smirk as he makes a quick analysis: Nyx seems to have an impeccable sense of rhythm, if his movement to the current music is any indicator and he’s certainly not afraid to put on a little show. Amused, he takes a slow step closer, then another in time with the music. A hand reaches out and takes his, spins him a half turn, arm wrapping around his waist so he’s pulled flush against Nyx’s chest, lips at the back of his neck, vibrating faintly with a low laugh. 

“Having fun, Hero?” he quips.

“You follow so nicely,” Nyx murmurs, lips still grazing his skin.

“Mmm, is that so?” Ignis slips out of his hold, turns to face him and hooks two fingers into his belt loops, taking a step backward, forcing Nyx to step forward. “Who’s following now?” he comments with a sharply arched eyebrow. 

Y’got me, gorgeous,” Nyx replies, settling his arms over Ignis’s shoulders for the moment. The song ends, the music turns a bit more sensual. Ignis lets go of the loops, one arm moves around Nyx’s waist and before they realize it, their heads are bowing towards each other, bodies pressed tightly together and they’re moving in sync as the lights shift and a mirror ball casts a million glinting sparks around the room, swirling over them.

“I’ve gotta say,” Nyx leans close, breath puffing warm against Ignis’s ear, “This was not how I expected to spend my night. Just… do me a favor though, when you’re ready for it to be over, let me down easy?”

A puzzled look falls across those pale green eyes, Ignis straightens and tilts his head in an expression reminiscent of a confused kitten. “Beg pardon?” 

“Listen, I’m having a great time, and you seem to be too, but don’t worry, I’m not holding any illusions that this is anything more than a fun night for you.”

“Okay, stop right there,” Ignis orders, holding a hand up and halting them in the middle of the floor, the very image of command Nyx has seen many times holds just as true, even here in the middle of a club with messy hair and old jeans, he’s got it. 

Ignis draws along breath before speaking. “If you wish the night to end when they close down the club, we can part ways and I will happily look back on this as a wonderfully surprising and fun night. But if that’s the case, please level with me, but before you approached me in the bar, I was just preparing to leave and attend a musical performance with the thought of perhaps attempting to woo a musician with whom I’ve been flirting with for some time. And then you came over with your ridiculous bet looking like something I want to get my hands on. I know we don’t know each other terribly well at this point, but there’s been a lot of I’ve wanted to find out since the first time we sparred in the training room. If that isn’t what you want, just say so but don’t put it on me. If that’s not the case, if you want to find out what happens when the lights come on, well I’ll just tell you now, that’s what I’m hoping for. Though I must say, if you don’t-”

He’s cut off, a finger suddenly over his lips, “Too many words,” Nyx cuts him off. There’s a bit of shock on Ignis’s face as he pulls back. “Now, just shut up and dance with me?”

Ignis can only sputter wordless syllables as Nyx takes him by the hand, claiming the lead again as the next song starts. Minutes pass, hours maybe. Ignis only knows that time is measured in songs, in changes to the tempo, the rhythm and however long it’s been, Nyx shows no sign of flagging. The leading and the following flow as constantly, easily, back and forth between them as the banter. Again the music changes, now to a slow, sinuous breakbeat. Nyx takes a step back from him and Ignis’s jaw nearly hits the floor with his next dance moves: surgically precise undulations, hip rolls and pops. The fluidity of his movement and exactness of muscle control suggest a degree of training well beyond merely frequenting dance clubs.

Should he be at all surprised to see that Nyx had obviously studied traditional Galahdian dance? He’s not sure. But as he stands there dumbstruck by the sight, hypnotized by the shifting planes and contours of defined muscle under the tight jeans and thin T-shirt that Nyx wears, any question of whether he should be surprised is beyond him to care.

When Nyx apparently decides that he’s finished showing off, he takes Ignis’s hand again, pulls him close and spins the two of them around. “You were staring,” he accuses, not at all objecting, as the music slows again and softens, allowing them to speak more, for the time being at least. 

“You were fishing for attention,” Ignis teases. “You clearly wanted me to.”

“Damn straight I did. And it worked.”

“How long have you trained in dance?”

“In some way or another since I was a kid. In Galahd when I was young, in the kids’ dances anyway, and then wherever I’ve found classes here. Some are strictly traditional, but most of what you see around here isn’t strictly. I do like the local spin on it though.” 

“Quite impressive. It obviously takes a lot of control to achieve those muscular isolations.” 

“Not that difficult once you know what you’re doing and get some practice. It just isn’t something that’s often taught in many disciplines here.”

“I see.”

“You should try it sometime, it’s fun, great conditioning for combat too.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, definitely. Good for coordination and agility.”

“Ah, that makes sense.”

“And it looks really good.”

That it certainly does.

Before either can say more, the song ends and the DJ announces last call for drinks, and the next would be the final song for the night. 

“I guess we’ll be seeing what happens when the lights go up after all,” Ignis comments.

“I guess we will.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing them first hitting the dance floor, the song stuck in my head was [Boombastic by Shaggy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6W5pq4bIzIw). That song is now forever implanted in my head as a Nyx song.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6W5pq4bIzIw
> 
> Then I got it into my head for some reason that I could see Nyx bellydancing. Then I found [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCfxHe5Tfx0&fbclid=IwAR2NwG9CI4cy0_KKp2QvB0sXgwizrHcJOaoi39T-Z2tvcZGK53zxWtOr48Y&app=desktop) and yeah...that's a headcanon you can pry from my cold dead fingers.
> 
> Be watching for a new chapter in honor of Ignyx Week, November 11-17!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I may be so forward as to invite you to join me for a coffee at my place?“
> 
> ”Isn’t it a little late for coffee?”
> 
> ”Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night invite for coffee, making out on the sofa, then they bonk. Admit it, you were waiting for this. Noe the rating change if you care about those things.
> 
> Happy Ignyx Week, day 1! Late night coffee, kissing (and so much more...)

LIgnis thinks it perhaps a bit premature. But somehow, in spite of that, he allows himself to rest his cheek on Nyx’s shoulder. It feels…right, somehow. He’s not sure. But Nyx makes no protest. 

Far too short an eternity passes before the lights in the club go on. Ignis looks up, blinking blearily at Nyx, who’s merely smiling at him. “Well, the lights are on. You’ve not become a pumpkin. Nor have I for that matter.”. 

“You know, I never thought the word would apply to you, but you’re oddly adorable the way you’re blinking at me like that. Makes me wanna know if you look the same when the sun comes shining in the window in the morning.”

“I am not,” he replies with a self depricating roll of his eyes, at the same time turning away, blushing.

“Well there now it’s gone and you’re just back to your normal sexy hot self. So,” Nyx said, looking this phone, “It’s almost three in the morning. Said you cleared your whole night?”

“I did say that, didn’t I? Have you anything in particular in mind?” 

“I don’t. But what it be too much if I said the one thing I do know is that the last thing I want is to walk you to your door, say goodnight and leave you there.”

“I suppose I could walk you to your door and leave you there, but if i’m not mistaken, thats the second to last thing you want.” 

“It’s a tie.” 

“The same for me,” Ignis agrees. “I do have a suggestion?” 

“Anything.”

“If I may be so forward as to invite you to join me for a coffee at my place?“

”Isn’t it a little late for coffee?”

”Absolutely,” Ignis affirms. If his intentions weren’t clear before, he has no doubt that they are now. 

“Not decaf is it?”

“What kind of uncivilized cave person do you take me for?” 

“You? Never.” 

“I’ll order us a cab, I think it’s probably a longer walk than either of us might wish to take at this time of night.” 

“Sounds good.” 

In avoidance of the wrath of weary club staff, they head to the exit as Ignis calls for a taxi. “Five minutes,” he announces, pocketing his phone. 

“That all? At this time on a weekend night?”

“I have connections.” 

“Then ’m happy to be party to your taking advantage of them.”

“Oh good, I’d hate for this to turn into a clash of ethics.”

“That’d put a damper on a good night.”

“And here is our cab.” It pulls up and Igins opens the door, gesturing for Nyx to enter first.  

“Oh, such a gentleman,” Nyx teases, fluttering his eyelashes. 

“I was bred with only the most courtly of manners,” Ignis replies with a grave voice and a serious nod. 

They soon arrive at Ignis’s apartment, not far from the Citadel, taking the elevator, which Nyx only realizes makes its stop at the top floor when they get out. 

“Penthouse? Fancy.” 

“Top floor. Not truly a penthouse, but the view is stunning,” Ignis tells him as he unlocks the door. “If you don’t mind taking off your shoes?” 

“Sure,” he says toeing off his shoes by the door. Ignis was right, the place isn’t fancy. But it’s open and airy and the view is astounding. He finds himself drawn to the terrace door.  

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll start the coffee. Do you take anything in in?”

“Dash of sugar, that’s it,” Nyx tells him. 

“Open the door if you like, I’ll be back shortly.” 

Nyx does just that, crossing his arms and leaning in the door frame. The cool night air flows over him as he takes in the view of the Citadel and all its lights, realizing how rare it is for him to stop and consider just how beautiful it is before he turns his mind to other beautiful thoughts, tempted to the idea of making his way to Ignis’s kitchen, pinning him against a counter and pressing the length of their bodies together just before dipping to scrape his teeth across that sharp, defined jawline. He smirks to himself, content with waiting for Ignis to return and see what happens next, unaware he’s being watched. 

As the coffee is brewing, Ignis steps around the counter back into the hallway, angling himself so he can see without being seen. Something about the figure leaning in his terrace door looks and feels like something he’d like to see again.  

The coffee maker growls and he turns back to it, taking down two mugs from the cabinet, pouring some coffee into each, and stirs a bit of sugar in one. He carries the steaming mugs into theliving room. “Dash of sugar, that’s it, just like you said,” he says as he sits them down and settles with his own, watching Nyx turn with a little smile and make his way to join him.

“Smells fantastic,” he says, taking a careful sip of the hot beverage. “Oh man, that’s perfect, just a little on the hot side,” he says, sitting it down, smirking. “Kinda like you.” 

Ignis feels his face warming slightly. “Well, I do have quite the talent for boiling pulverized dried beans I suppose,” 

“That’s the least of your talents,” he said taking another sip. “But you’ve definitely got it.”

“Thank you,” Ignis laughs, toking another drink from his own mug, then gazes for a moment into the remaining contents. “I think tonight has turned out very nicely. Perhaps I’ll reconsider Tredd’s decaf.” 

“Nice of you.” 

“Well, it is a little cruel and unusual. And the night has turned out so well.”

“Yeah, but enough about Tredd’s coffee. 

“Quite. What would you care to take about?” They were sitting, angled toward each other, just close enough that there might have been two molecules of air between his right knee and Nyx’s left. Nyx leaned slightly toward him and it was just enough to close the gap, icy blue eyesare intent upon him. 

“Don’t know about you, gorgeous,” he says, tipping the mug and finishing the coffee, setting it on the table, “But I wasn’t really thinking of talking just now.” 

Ignis sits his mug on the table also, leaning in himsef. “Anything particular in mind?” 

“Might say that.” 

Their lips are barely inches apart now. “Do elaborate,” Ignis says, voice taking on a breathy quality.

They moves closer even as he’s saying the words. He speaks the last syllable against Nyx’s lips, warm, slightly dry, exactly as firm, and exactly as soft as they should be. Ignis melts into the kiss, taking hold of Nyx’s arm as his lips part, tongue swiping at the seam of Nyx’s until he’s granted entrance, tasting coffee and faint sweetness as their tongues meet.  

It starts slow, lazy almost, in stark contrast to his heart pounding, deafening in his ears and he wonders if Nyx can hear it too. Another second? Minute? Ten? Passes- he can’t tell, doesn’t care. It’s a rare occasion that Ignis lets himself get so lost in the moment but the next thing he knows, they’re kissing more insistently, groaning softly as Nyx pushes him back, gently against the sofa cushions. He lets himself be guided til he’s laying back, Nyx over him with one knee sinking into the cushion between his. Hands start roaming and he’s suddenly thinking to himself _I’m making out on the sofa like a horny teenager_ when he realizes he doesn’t care. _It’s my sofa and I’ll do on it as I damn well please_.  

Right now what pleases him is to dig his fingers into Nyx Ulric’s ass as they grind against each other, groaning and breathing hard between increasingly fevered kisses.  

_“_ Oh gods,” he mutters as his head falls back and Nyx’s kisses travel along his jaw, down his throat. He feels teeth and sucking at his skin and prays for this not to end as he presses his thigh up between Nyx’s legs, leaving absolutely no uncertainty of their equal states of arousal. One of Nyx’s hands finds its way under his shirt and he wonders if he can maneuver to flip them around. His attempts result in him slipping halfway over the edge of the sofa. 

Ignis does what anyone in their right mind would do given his situation: takes a firmer grip on Nyx’s ass and grinds harder against him. Nyx’s fingers have found a nipple, giving it a pinch and if he we’re thinking any more clearly, he’d be embarrassed by the sound he makes in response. 

“I really need you to that again,” Nyx tells him. 

“You’ll have to make me,” Ignis replies.  

“You got it.” 

He does. 

The heat continues to rise between them and Nyx finds himself at a loss to follow anything but what his cock tells him- okay maybe he’s got _some_ reign on it, they’re both still clothed, no orifices have been breached. He gives a silent thanks to whichever of the six saw fit to send him home home with this man tonight because fucking Astrals, when was the last time he found simply making out on a sofa to be so damned exciting? At this point who cares? If the night were to end like this it would already be an ending far better than he could have ever hoped to ask for. Everything about this is driving him out of his mind. Then suddenly, Ignis pushes him away. ”Something wrong?”  

“Not at all,” he says pushing himself up as he does. Nyx backs up. Ignis meets him in a kiss again and pushes him back so he’s now the one underneath. Perfectly happy with this arrangement, now he can use both hands as he wants instead of worrying about balance.  

Ignis straddles his hips, not terribly easy on the sofa, but somehow he manages it, gazing down at him through half-closed eyes, lips curling lazily as Nyx grips his thighs and rolls his hips upward against them.

“Gods, you’re so fucking hot like that,” he breathes, almost in wonder as Ignis shudders at the pressure.

“C’mere,” Nyx says, pulling him down, lips meeting, the urgency continuing to rise in an increasingly sloppy clash of teeth and lips and groping hands.  

When Ignis sits up again, intending to remove his shirt, he moves, perhaps too quickly, and nearly topples them both from the sofa. 

Catching himself against the coffee table, he laughs. “Perhaps we should take this somewhere less precarious?” he suggests, one eyebrow arching suggestively.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Nyx replies as Ignis moves to stand. He follows, catching Ignis in an insistent kiss before they can even take a step. Ignis steps back, both of them breathing hard. 

“That way,” Ignis jerks his chin over his shoulder, grabs him by the arm and starts pulling him toward what he assumes must be the bedroom. Every few steps, it seems, they stop for another gasping kiss before inching painfully closer to the dark doorway. All he wants now is to get their infernal clothing out of the way and get his hands properly on that hard, hot body.

“Here,” Ignis says, as they pass clumsily through the doorway. 

“Never been so happy to hear the obvious stated,” Nyx replies as the half darkness envelopes them.

Ignis twines his fingers into Nyx’s hair, mustering some command to his voice. “Less talking.” 

“Yes _sir_ ,” Nyx mutters as their lips meet yet again. Ignis takes another step back, pulling Nyx with him. He must have pulled a little too hard because the next thing Nyx knew, they were sprawling on the bed, Ignis on his back, Nyx on top of him. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever fallen off the floor before,” Ignis comments, blinking up at him. “But, I have to confess, right now I’m so damned turned on I’m not certain that I am capable of coherent thought.”

“Best thing anyone’s said to me in a long time,” Nyx tells him. There’s no good reason why a statement like that should sound… cute…but somehow between the unabashed admission, the completely unguarded expression on his face and the vulnerability of his position, Nyx is caught in a moment of amazement. “Still don’t know how I got so damn lucky tonight.” 

“The same way I did,” Ignis says. “Are you always this chatty you’ve just literally fallen into bed with someone?” 

“Don’t know about you, but falling into bed with someone is a whole new experience for me so I’m still learning the protocol.” 

“New territory for me as well,” Ignis informs him. “As such, I think we need to establish a few ground rules.” 

“Ground rules?” 

“Oh yes. Dress code, first of all. This,” Ignis gestured at him, “is perfect for bars and clubs. But, I’m afraid, you’ve far too overdressed for my bed.”

Without further ado, Ignis reaches down and starts pulling up his shirt.

“While we’re at it, if you’re going to talk, at least make productive use of your time doing it.” 

“Bossy, aren’t you?”

“Goal-oriented,” he counters, pulling Nyx’s shirt until he can’t pull it further. 

“And the goal?” Nyx asks as he sits up to finish the job.

“To get you naked, obviously.”

“What about you?” 

“You’re new to this, remember? Baby steps.” 

“You said you were too.” 

“I’m a quick study. Someone needs to keep track here, else it seems you’re liable to just go off on conversation and leave both of us here, fully clothed, and we can’t have that, now can we?” 

“I think we have a problem.”

“Oh, what’s that?” 

“That sounds like a coherent thought.” he says as he drags Ignis’s shirt upward. 

“Definitely a problem. Too much talk, too little action.”

“To hell with your ground rules,” Nyx says. “Let’s just get our clothes off.” 

They each reach for the other’s fly, attempting to undo buttons and zippers at the same time. The result is an inconvenient tangle of fingers and hand and little removal of clothing." 

“Okay, better idea,” Nyx says, backing away for a moment. “I’m gonna just stand up and take my jeans off. When I do, you take yours off.” 

“Deal,” Ignis agrees. But when Nyx is standing, Ignis instead reaches over to his night stand and turns on the lamp, settling back on his elbows. H’s well aware that he’s openly staring as Nyx unzips and removes his jeans, then peels off his underwear.  

As the sight of Nyx, fully naked finally comes into view, the tip of his tongue swipes slowly over his lower lip as his gaze sweeps up and down along his newly unclothed form.  

“You’re staring,” Nyx quips.

“I think the problem of coherent thought has been laid to rest,” he says softly. 

He’s seen this man naked before, Ignis tries to remind himself of this. But what’s a passing glance in the locker room, not really looking (not obviously at least, stealing only the most surreptitious of glances) in comparison to watching him strip through a thoroughly aroused haze. His eyes travel hungrily over every visible inch of Nyx, finally landing blatantly on his cock.Right now he needs to get his hands on that body again. 

“So well put to rest that you forgot to take your clothes off?” Nyx quips, an eyebrow raised. 

“What? Oh… goodness.” Ignis’s cheeks warm further at this. “I suppose so.” 

“Care for some help, gorgeous?” Nyx offers, leaning over him, sneaking his fingers under the hem of Ignis’s shirt. He lets out a soft hiss and his abs tense under the light touch, fingertips feeling like a brand on his skin, icy blue eyes taking in his every reaction.  

As Nyx bends down to touch Ignis, he can’t believe what’s happening. He wants to freeze time, to enjoy this perfect liminality, this something that seems about to happen. He would swear he could worship this man, the perfectly sculpted form under his hands, lips parted, clothing askew, his fingers play just under the hem of Ignis’s shirts, savoring the moment while he can. This will never happen again. Not exactly like this. 

And he wants to dive in, to tear the clothing off as fast as he can, touch and taste every inch. He wants to run his tongue across the contours of Ignis’s abs, bite his thigh and kiss his throat. And he wants Ignis to do all the same, and more, to him. He’s barely standing there for a second when Ignis next speaks as though it’s been hours.

“I thought the point of offering to help was to get my clothing off, or is this some obscure definition of which I am not aware?” Ignis huffs.

Nyx gives a quick shake of his head. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. There’s just something so perfect about you so rumpled and messy, it’s not like what I usually see of you, and now I almost don’t want to see you any other way. 

“Well, so much for luck and seeing me naked tonight then.”  

“I said almost,” Nyx replies as he picks up where he’d paused, pushing the fabric further upward, exposing an impeccably smooth chest, as toned and trained as the rest of him, hard taut nipples and warmth, body heat, enticing and sensual. 

Once the shirt is up to his chin, Ignis grabs the hem and pulls it over his head. Nyx goes for his belt, undoing it with a smirk, then running a fingertip teasingly around the button.

“You’re killing me, Ulric.”

“Nope, I need you alive for this,” he says, popping the button and pulling at the zipper.

“Thank fucking Astrals,” Ignis mutters, pushing down his jeans, back arching as he slides them past his ass, then peeling off his boxer briefs. 

And then he’s naked, sprawled on his bed without a stich, and it’s Nyx’s turn to lose all capability of coherent thought. “My Gods,” he whispers as his eyes sweep over Ignis, taking in every detail of him.  

“Plenty of time to look later,” Ignis tells him, sitting up and grabbing Nyx by the wrist, pulling him back down on the bed.

They tangle together, limbs and skin and heat, a crash of lips, noisy and wet, completely uncaring about anything but what they’re doing to each other now.  

Ignis drew a leg up around Nyx’s waist, lustful groans escaping as they grind against each other, punctuated by swearing and increasingly hard breathing. Hands thread into hair, gripping roughly, teeth biting lips and smashing together inelegantly.  

When finally they break for air, they’re left gasping, drowning in each other on dry land.It’s Nyx who speaks, dipping to take Ignis’s nipple between his teeth, nibbles lightly, encouraged by Ignis’s now arching against Nyx’s mouth. “Well damn, gorgeous. I think I’ll have to find other places for my mouth.” 

“Not now,” Ignis rasps, reaching over to his nightstand. He fumbles around in the drawer for a moment before pulling out a condom packet and lube.

“That for you, or me?” Nyx asks. 

“Don’t care.”   

There are two things Nyx is certain of right now: first, that he is naked, and in bed an also naked Ignis Scientia, and second, that Ignis is basically telling him that he can fuck or be fucked.

Okay, there are three things. The third being that he knows he wants both and he is physically incapable of both at once. 

With as impatient as Ignis is right now, Nyx is sorely tempted to see what happens when he drags it out, but he’s far too turned on right now. And if he’s being honest with himself, still afraid of the illusion breaking and finding himself alone in his own bed after all. And possibly afraid of Ignis’s impatience, clearly a force to be reckoned with.

“Since you’re leaving it up to me.…” He tears the foil with his teeth and rolls the condom on himself, slicking on plenty of lube, then pulling one of Ignis’s knees up to squeeze some between his cheeks, drawing a hiss from the chill of the substance. He’s lined up and barely begun to breach the tight heat of his body when Ignis suddenly shifts and before he knows what’s happening, he’s been fully enveloped and Ignis is letting out a grunt, wincing slightly.

“Sorry, I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” Ignis replies, teeth clenched. He shifts slightly under Nyx. “There. Um. Serves me right, I suppose, for being so impatient. No, I’m fine now.”  

His heart is pounding in his ears. Certain that Nyx can hear it too, Ignis gives him the space of two breaths. The face looming above him still shows signs of concern, but he’s fine. 

Ignis reaches up, tangles his fingers into Nyx’s hair and pulls him down until their lips meet. Mouths fully occupied, he reaches down to sink his fingers into firmly muscled cheeks, pulling Nyx as deeply as he can, tilting his hips upward against him.

Nyx finally seems to have gotten the hint, his mouth finds its way to Ignis’s throat as he starts thrusting. 

“Damn, you feel good,” Nyx tells him.

“So do you,” Ignis replies, the words coming out in a gasp as Nyx’s movements become a little quicker and sharper. “Gods, don’t stop…”

“Not planning to,” Nyx replies, pulling away from his throat to speak the words, dipping back down to his clavicle, running his tongue across the bone, into the dip of flesh, pausing to suck at the skin as Ignis’s fingers flex against his cheeks. His nails dig in and he curls one leg around Nyx’s knee. They move with increasing rapidity against each other, the sounds of skin on skin, moans and breathless gasps fill the room, punctuated with random profanities and unintelligible utterings as they grow more urgent, more frenetic. “Oh gods…” The words fall, choked, from his lips and he’s close to the edge, taking his cock in hand, stroking as their thrusts start to lose rhythm. He pulls Nyx for a kiss again, then takes his turn, biting and sucking at his throat.

“Here let me…,” Nyx says, taking Ignis’s hand and moving it from his cock, feeling it throbbing against his palm, (and was there ever anything so fucking hot?) knowing they’re both close. He feels those fingernails dig into his ass again, drag up his back, sharp and stinging. He gives Ignis a few strokes, resultant moans growing louder as he does.

He’s close, certain Ignis is too. “C’mon, gorgeous, let me hear more of those beautiful noises you’re making.” Ignis’s cock twitches and throbs in his hand, his whole body jerks and arches, head thrown back, a hot burst between them as he lets out what Nyx would swears the most divinely lewd sound he’s ever heard. 

The beautiful cacophony of the sounds they make, the sight of Ignis falling apart under him, body jerking, clenching around him, the heat, the scratching. Sensory overload pushes Nyx over the edge and into a freefall of his own. 

“Fucking six…” He mutters as he jerks and thrusts into Ignis, riding out his climax, then collapsing, breathing hard, his forehead falling on Ignis’s shoulder.

As Nyx folds on top of him, Ignis, still coming down from the high, wraps his arms around him, draws him into a long kiss, running his hands in long, light strokes along his back following the same path as his fingernails only moments ago. 

Somehow, the moment seems perfectly natural, as if it’s not the first time they’ve been together. Ignis tries not to overthink it.

Nyx takes a few long breaths before lifting his head. One more, then another. Before he can speak, Ignis does. “Astrals… you really are something, aren’t you?” 

“I could say the same for you.” 

Ignis smiles, reaching up to brush some sweaty hair from his forehead. “I would call that time well spent.” 

“Definitely.”

A moment of awkwardness sets in. “Would you, er, hand me some tissues from beside you on the night stand?”

“Yeah, sure,” Nyx replies, pulling out of Ignis and grabbing the box. 

Cleanup dealt with, they settle back together, Nyx on his back, one arm crooked behind his head, the other over Ignis, who lay half on him, the two kissing and touching at leisure, completely at ease. All urgency is drained away.

“Is it too early to ask if you have breakfast plans?” Ignis asks with a low laugh.

“Do _you_ have breakfast plans?” Nyx asks, pulling him a little closer. 

“I might...,” Ignis replies, kissing him yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter probably won't be quite this quick, but it'll definitely be faster than two!
> 
> What do you think so far?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Nyx have their respective days after.

Nyx’s phone goes off yet again. Sick of the barrage, he finally picks it up. And promptly drops it again, swearing profusely. He’s late for a sparring match with Crowe.

Throwing an arm back over his eyes, he groans. Even as much as he loves going up against Crowe, he doesn’t want to spar right now. He wants to laze in his bed and think about his night, morning… whatever, all of it. He can feel the goofy grin plastered on his face, his cheeks are practically aching from it. And his back stings like hell. Sweet, heavenly hell, from where Ignis had practically scored his skin mere hours ago. Anyone with a shred of sense would have used a minor curative and have done with it but no. He wants to savor this reminder far as long as he can. Pain and all. 

Crowe blasts his phone yet again, calling this time instead of texting. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming, can’t a guy get a little peace?” he says in greeting. 

“Long night, loverboy?” she replies, tone snarky. “Your left hand or your right?” 

“Both. Or neither, depending on how you look at it, but I definitely wasn’t jerking off.” 

“Not sure I want to know what that means. When will you be here?”

“Tomorrow?” he tried.

“You’ve got fifteen minutes to be on the mat or I’m going to make you regret it even more than I already will.”

“Ooh, threaten me again, doll? Love it when you do that.” 

“Forget what I just said. You’re dead.” 

“At least I’ll die happy.”

“Get your ass down here.”

The phone went dead. Nyx dragged himself out of bed and pulled on some training clothes and boots. He grabbed his helmet and jacket and headed out the door into the bright sun light.

Replaying the morning in his mind, he thought about the sun. And how he did, in fact, get the chance to see Ignis as it came in the window.

After discussing breakfast plans, they’d dozed off, a warm tangle of limbs. The sun was just starting to find its way through the curtains when Nyx opened his eyes again, smiling at the sight of Ignis, eyes still closed, laying on his chest, one arm around him, the other tucked under his face so his cheek squished against his wrist. 

He’d lain there for a few minutes, watching Ignis, almost drifting back to sleep himself when the light must have become just bright enough to wake him. Ashy blonde eyelashes fluttered and then flitted open to reveal pale green. A slow smile crept across those lips he’d been kissing not long ago. Ignis blinked against the morning light a few times and while it wasn’t quite the same as the lights coming up in the club, it was just as beautiful a sight. Well worth staying up all night to see (and the intervening activity was more than worth it too).

The afternoon traffic is light. He makes his way to the Citadel. Crowe’s on the mat, arms crossed, tapping a foot, when he walks in.

“Sixteen and a half minutes. You ready to bleed?” she says as he drops his jacket at the edge of the mat. “Wait…” she says before he can reply and steps closer, pushing the neckline of his t-shirt out of the way. He tries to shrink back from her, but Crowe is too quick. “What’s this?” she demands, poking at a spot that makes him yelp in surprise. 

He doesn’t answer. “Well?” she asks. “Come on, off with your shirt.” 

“Hey…hey,” he says, hands up in self-defense. “What’ll Lib think if he hears you’ve got your hands all over another man and trying to get his shirt off?”

“Oh, yeah. Like you count?” she replies sardonically.

“Are you saying that I’m some special exception or are you saying I’m not a man.” 

“Really want me to answer that, Hero?” she replies with her best “you should know better” look. 

“Maybe not,” he concedes.

“So,” she says. “Story time. Let’s hear it, lover boy.”

 

 

 

Ignis’s phone buzzes, a message lights the screen.

_ Sorry about last night. Dad’s home with Iris today. Buy you lunch to make it up? _

He looks at the time. Didn’t he just have breakfast? Not that long ago, anyway.

_ Make it a late lunch? _

_Sure thing. I’m sparring with Lib in a few minutes, so if I don’t need to rush, that’ll be good. How about two?_

_ That will be fine. _

_ So, late lunch, huh? Late night? _

_ You might say that. _

_ Got lucky with Emilio, then? _

_ Not exactly. _

_ No? Don’t tell me you were up late crying. _

_ Most certainly not. I never made it to the museum. _

_ Meet someone else? _

_ As it turns out, I did. _

_ Can’t wait to hear about it. Lib’s here, I’ll text when we’re done. _

Ignis puts down his phone and absently brushes his fingers over his lips, he would almost swear they’re still tingling from hours ago. Last night was such an unexpected rush, it almost doesn’t feel like it had been real.

But the little aches and pulls in his muscles as he makes his way around his apartment are real, as are the two mugs still sitting on his coffee table, each still containing a few sips of coffee, abandoned unfinished in their impatience for thoroughly physical pursuits. Any other time he would be tutting exasperatedly over wasted coffee. This time, the remnants serve as a confirmation that it had actually happened.

As do a number of marks on his skin, some left deliberately, others merely the results of impatience. He knows, from the lazy, sweeping look he took over Nyx’s body before they got dressed, that he’d left a similar number of the same nature. The thought brings another smile to his lips. 

What now? He wonders. After dressing, they had gone out for breakfast, a café near his building that specialized in breakfast. They had arrived in time for the Morningside, a house specialty breakfast each weekend, served only within the first hour after dawn, dreamed up newly each week by the cafe’s eccentric owner and chef.

After eating, they had parted, making no further plans, but Ignis had been left with the sense that this was most definitely not the last they would be seeing of each other. He’d returned to his apartment and, a short time later, his phone had buzzed with a text.

_ Catching some sleep, hope I don’t wake up from a dream though. _

He’d dozed himself for a while, but his usual schedule kicked in and sleep didn’t last long. 

He’s wondering if it’s too early to reply to Nyx – he doesn’t want to wake him if he’s asleep – when Gladio’s text arrives.

_ Finished here, Luca’s sound good? I’m in the mood for pasta. _

_ Luca’s sounds good. _

_ I need to swing by the house for a minute. Meet you there in half an hour? _

_ I’ll see you then._ 

Ignis had re-dressed in his clothing from last night but before heading out, changed from his red Henley into a black t-shirt and hoodie. It’s comfortable and Luca’s quite casual. He grabs his wallet and keys and heads out.

Arriving at the restaurant, he sees Gladio’s car in the parking lot. He makes his way inside to see him at a table, examining the menu.

“Iggy, hey!” Gladio calls, looking up. “I ordered you an Ebony.” 

“You know me too well,” Ignis replies as he sits, picking up the drink.

“So, I heard an interesting story from Lib,” Gladio tells him. “You weren’t kidding about not going to the museum.”

“I’ve no reason to joke about that.”

“Nyx, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Did you score?”

“Gladiolus,” Ignis replies in an affronted whisper, his cheeks warming slightly. “Don’t be so indelicate,” he casts his gaze to the side and adds, with a small smile, “Yes.” 

“Didn’t know you and he…”

“We’ve sparred occasionally for some time now, but last night was unexpected,” Ignis replies.

“How’d that happen?”

“Apparently, a group of Glaives had coincidentally chosen our intended meeting spot to make merry for the evening. I was just about to leave and change for the museum when Nyx crashed my table. Another Glaive had bet him that he couldn’t get me to leave with him. I suppose I felt a bit impulsive and while he only asked me to, quite literally, exit the bar with him, as it turned out, we were both amendable to continuing the evening in each other’s company.” 

“So that explains Tredd.”

“I can imagine he’s a bit of a nightmare today.”

“Twice as loud as ever and picking every fight he can.”

“Poor thing. Perhaps he’ll think twice about making bets for amusement.” 

Gladio snorts at the suggestion. “Sure, that’ll happen.” 

“I did say _perhaps_ ,” Ignis laughs as a server approaches.

“Oh, I apologize, I’ve not had a chance to examine the menu,” Ignis tells her, a pang of remorse for not paying more attention. “Could you allow us just a minute?”

“Sure thing, I’ll be back shortly.”

Ignis picks up the menu and quickly scans it, not wanting to delay the waitress further when she comes back.

Once she’s returned and taken their order, Gladio returns to the subject. “So, what did you do, Iggy? How did it happen?”

“We left the bar, we had dinner, shot some billiards. Then we walked around the Galahdian quarter for a bit and ended up in a dance club. After closing down the club, well that’s when we went to my apartment,” he finishes with a shrug.

“And that’s when you – “

“Where else, Gladio, on the billiards table? I do try to wait until at least the second date before getting freaky in odd places.”

“Iggy, I suddenly have about a hundred questions for you.”

“It was a joke, Gladiolus.” His tone turned serious.“But I… Astrals, I don’t know. I want to see him again.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Think he does too?”

“I could be jumping the gun, I could be presumptuous or getting my hopes up. But, I think so? I really think so.”

“Did you tell him?”

“Not yet, too early to –“

“You know Iggy, those old rules about not calling for at least three days or whatever are so washed up, you – “

“I know that. I mean I didn’t want to risk waking him, he only left after we went out for breakfast.”

“Wow, you really did have a night. But I can tell you, he’s up.”

“How do _you_ know?

“Showed up late to spar with Crowe as I was leaving. Go ahead and text him. _If_ Crowe let him live, you won’t have to worry about waking him up.”

“All right, I’ll text him then.”

“Where’d you go for breakfast?”

“We went to Daybreaker.”

“Did you get the Morningside?”

“We did.” 

“Are you going over to Princess’s tomorrow?”

“I haven’t heard from him since I left there yesterday afternoon. I should probably stop by today.”

“Some marathon they’re having, I suppose.”

“Must be. But I guess nothing crazy has happened, we’d have had a hundred panicked calls by now.”

“True,” Ignis agrees. He picks his phone and stares at the screen. 

“I suppose I’ll text him, then.”

“Oh, leave Charmless be for a few more hours.”

“Nyx, not Noct.”

Well then, by all means,” Gladio says, gesturing towards his phone.

Ignis taps out a message, keeping it short and to the point. 

_Would love to see you again. When are you free?_ He quickly sends it before he has time to second guess.

“All right, there. Message sent,” he tells Gladio, just in time for the waitress to appear with their order.

“I hope you’re hungry, that pile of pasta is as big as your head,” he says as Gladio’s eyes light up at the sight. 

His own set in front in of him, far less terrifying. “That does look wonderful, though,” he says, inhaling the aroma of sliced chickatrice with an orange and basil sauce over sautéed vegetables. 

They thank the waitress, declining her offer to bring anything else for the moment.

After a few bites, Gladio looks up. “So, I gotta ask, Iggy,” he says, jerking his chin toward Ignis, “you gonna show up the Citadel Monday with those still visible?”

 

 

 

Laid out flat on the mat, Nyx groans. Crowe stands over him, hands on her hips, eyebrow raised.

“Just put me out of my misery,” he begs.

“I can’t. You’re in love, hero. As if I’d deny anyone the experience of Nyx Ulric in love.”

“It was only one date. Wasn’t even actually a date, not on purpose, anyway. I want to see him again but gimme a chance to actually fall in love with the guy before you say things like that.”

“I know you. You’re already beyond saving.”

“Don’t jinx me,” he begs her.

"Superstitious,” she rolls her eyes in exasperation and reaches down to help him up.

“It’s the Galahdian in me,” he says, taking her hand and standing.

“Bitch, please,” she scoffs.“Gonna call him?”

“Yeah. When I stop being terrified.”

“Wuss.” Crowe scoffed again, shaking her head.

He picks up his jacket and, under Crowe’s sharp watch, gingerly pulls his phone out, turning on the screen. His jaw dropped and he holds it up to show her. “Guess I don’t have to worry about it.”

He replies, _Just tell me where to be. And when_.

In his thoughts, he practically yells, _Now? Now is good?_

“Your inner schoolgirl is screaming and squealing, I can see it,” Crowe shakes her head, rolling her eyes. “Anyone ever tell you how adorable you are?” 

“Just you when you’re mocking me, doll.”

The next thing he knows there’s a sharp pain in his shin and he drops his phone. “Told you not to call me that.”

“Love it when you hurt me.” 

“Bright spot in my day,” she calls over her shoulder as she turns to head towards the showers.

He picks up his phone. No further texts from Ignis yet. 

“Get a grip,” he tells himself. It’s been all of twenty-eight seconds since he’d hit send. For all he knew, Ignis hadn’t even received it yet.

He gets up and grabs his jacket, deciding to shower at home. Exiting the Citadel, he heads for his motorcycle, then home.

Cruising through the familiar maze of streets, he lets his mind wonder. Last night is like a hazy dream in his mind, the food they’d eaten, the clack of balls on the pool table, the music, the sex… sweet six, is Ignis always like that? If he is, Nyx thinks he might really be in trouble. 

And there was the morning, the brilliant Golden Dawn that had streamed in the window. And the sleepy, bleary look on Ignis’s face as he’d blinked at it, yawning as he did. Ignis had fallen asleep, half sprawled over him, and when the sun hit his face, he looked up. “Apologies,” he’d whispered, and moved to find his own space on the bed. “Hey, no, stay there,” Nyx urged, content with the arrangement.

But he hadn’t, not for long, at least, They had gotten up shortly after to go to breakfast. A faint hope took hold that he might see a morning like that again. A morning where they would stay right there.

 

 

 

Ignis tries to keep himself calm. As quickly as he’d sent the text, Nyx had responded. Just tell me where. He takes a long breath. Infatuation, he tells himself. Perhaps more would come of it, but for now, he needs to keep his head – he’s already treated this far more impulsively than is typical for him.

Though it seems to have not spoiled anything for Ulric, he doesn’t want to assume anything. And there was work to consider. While not exactly technically coworkers, they do still both work for the Crown. And even if there are no real rules against him dating a Glaive, there are other potential issues and pitfalls.

For now though, he decides to not dwell on it and see if they do indeed have evena second date before dragging up the issues that may never even have a chance to arise.

He wants to text back and suggest tonight. Should he?

“You’re overthinking, Iggy,” Gladio tells him.

“I haven’t said anything.”

“It smells like burned Ebony.” 

“Very funny, Gladiolus.”

“I thought so. Look, you wanna see him again? Say so.”

“I did.” 

“Then why do you keep starting like you’re going to type something, put your phone down, then pick it back up and do the same all over again?”

“I’m trying my best not to beg him to see me tonight. It’s too much.” 

“Then ask him to see you tomorrow.”

“I must go to Noct’s tomorrow.”

“What’s wrong with tonight?”

Before Ignis can reply, the screen lights up of its own accord.

_ Fuck, this is crazy. But I don’t want to wait. Are you free tonight? _

He turns the phone toward Gladio. “Nothing, it seems.” 

“So, you’re gonna say yes, Iggy?”

“It does seem we’re on the same page.”

“Text him back then,” Gladio prods, gesturing to his phone

“Thank you, I was just sitting here wondering what on Eos I should do, if I only had some direction.” 

Gladio spreads his hands and smirks. “What would you do without me, Iggy?” 

“I could think of a lot of things,” Ignis replies.

“Hey now,” Gladio replies in a wounded tone.

“Fear not, Gladiolus, you’re here, and none of those things are coming to pass.” 

He taps on the message and sends a reply. _Yes. Where would you like to meet?_

Awaiting a reply, he returns to his meal. “This is really quite delicious,” he comments.

Gladio reaches over and tries to take a piece. Ignis stabs him with his fork. “You wanted the giant platter of starch. Leave my food alone.”

“Vicious,” Gladio grumbles.

“Yes, quite,” Ignis agrees placidly, taking a sip of his Ebony. “He wants to know where we should meet next,” he comments thoughtfully.

“Might as well just invite him straight to your place, from the sound of it,” Gladio suggests with a smirk. 

“Very funny, Gladio.”

“What about that new fusion restaurant you keep wanting to try? I’ve heard it’s pretty quiet, you can have a conversation.”

“Capital idea! Thank you.”

“…and it’s close to your apartment. Convenient.”

“Very funny. Just because we ended up in bed together last night does not meant that the same will happen – “ 

“Iggy, face it. If this were a movie, this is the point where the scene would cut to one of you pushing the other down on the bed with a lot of heavy breathing.” 

“How… vulgar of you, Gladio,” Ignis interjected in mock revulsion.

“That’s a little harsh,” Gladio says.

“There should be a slow pan across the room, perhaps a bit of feet, and intertwined legs. Below the knee of course. For heaven’s sake, at least show a moment of making out when we’re all still wearing clothes. What?”

By now, Gladio looks as if he’s ready to fall off his chair with laughter. 

“Excuse me, who is this movie about?” Ignis demands. “I’ll not be portrayed as some hormonal ruffian with no sense of comportment.”

“You’re adorable Iggy, don’t ever change.” 

“All right, I suppose I should call the restaurant and make a reservation.” He picks up his phone to look up the number and takes another sip of his coffee.

Reservation made, he texts Nyx back. _I have reservations for a new restaurant I’ve wanted to try. Eight-thirty, casual dining?_  Ignis stares at the phone after he sent the message. What if Nyx isn’t interested in the restaurant? He quickly sends another message. I _f that is not to your liking, I can cancel and we can go elsewhere, it won’t be a problem._

 

 

 

Nyx stares at the words on his screen. Reservations for a restaurant he’s heard of but knows nothing about. Before replying, he does a quick Moogle search. It’s new and apparently very in-demand place. And… it looks rather pricey, he winces at some of the review comments. Should he?

Thinking it over as quickly as possible, Nyx’s first instinct to reply with an unfettered “yes”. It’s not like he can’t splurge. And the food photographed on the website looks rather intriguing. If they were going to actually be dating, he would have to have a conversation with Ignis about what he can afford on a regular basis though.

He takes a long breath and decides to go for it this time. “Sounds incredible,” he replies. “Meet you there?” At least the reviews seem to confirm the casual dress code that Ignis cited.

He gets on his bike and speeds home, the streets and turns familiar. On his way into the building he checks his messages. Ignis replied with a confirmation. And there’s a message from Libertus.

_ Gonna join us tonight since you ditched us last night? _

_ Didn’t know there were plans tonight. And sorry man, but I’m spoken for tonight too. _

_In love already?_ Libertus sent back.

_Can’t be in love yet_ Nyx replies. He sighs and texts again. _But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t completely infatuated._

_Six help the poor bastard._ Lib replies. 

He lays down on his bed, there must be a ridiculously dreamy smile on his lips. Lib’s probably right. But then, what if Ignis is just as infatuated? Six help everyone, he supposes. Okay, he’s been known to fall in love fast, and get all goo-goo eyed sometimes but if, _if_ the object of affections were to return the sentiment, was that really such a bad thing?

He’s sure it’s not.

Doing a quick bit more Moogling, he finds out more specifics about the restaurant, the menu, the dress code. He finds an entrée that looks appetizing but isn’t quite as expensive as the others. He showers, dresses and looks at himself in his cracked back-of-door mirror.

He looks good, he knows he does, in a steel blue button-down shirt with an extra button undone, and faded jeans, almost as tight as the ones from last night. 

He settles down to watch a TV show before it’s time to leave but he’s so full of restless energy that he turns it off and heads out early.

 

 

 

Having received confirmation that Nyx agreed to his suggestion, Ignis put away his phone and resume his meal with Gladio.

“Have you heard from Prompto?” he asks. 

“Not a peep.”

“I should text Noct about stopping by when I leave here.”

“No. You need the time to yourself, Iggy.” 

“I do just fine thank you.”

“You don’t relax enough.”

Ignis doesn’t answer, they have this argument, it seems every week. There was a time when he found this tiring, but anymore, he lets it slide past him. Usuallywithout growing annoyed. 

They finish their meal – Gladio deciding he’s finished halfway through and asks for the rest to go.

“Serves you right for wishing for a quantity of pasta, as I believe you said, the size of your head?”

“Just means I already have lunch for tomorrow,” Gladio replies.

Gladio pays the bill, and they ready to leave. “Well Iggy, have fun on your date. I’d say I’ll have to hurt him if he hurts you, but I wouldn’t want to deny you the chance to do it yourself if it ever comes to that.”

“Thank you Gladio. I am confident that there will be no such issues, but if there are, I will most certainly make him regret it.”

“That’s my Iggy.”

Ignis goes home and surveys his wardrobe, deciding what would be appropriate for a date, and for a casual dining environment.

Finally settling on a pair of charcoal grey trousers and a lilac purple linen shirt, he lays them out on his bed. It’s a little too early to get ready, at least for his standards.

After a few moments’ consideration, he decides he has enough time for a nap. Moving the clothing to hang again in the closet, he undresses and lies down on his bed.

Gazing up at the ceiling, he smiles to himself, thinking for thousandth time of this morning, of last night. And now, barely hours later, they will be having an actual intentional date. 

He’s never been one to rush headlong into anything.So far though, in this short time, what has happened feels… right. He hopes that it proves true. Setting his alarm to wake him in plenty of time to shower and dress, Ignis turns into his pillow and closes his eyes. He doesn’t immediately fall asleep, but settles restfully, wondering how this evening will go, and what might come of it. 

When the alarm goes off, Ignis turns over and readies to turn it off. He stretches and lays there, smiling in anticipation, allowing himself just a minute or two to indulge in speculation before getting up and making his way to the shower.

Once finished, he wraps a towel around his waist and gives himself a lookover in the bathroom mirror. Ignis knows he’s good-looking. While he isn’t arrogant about it, he’s not above using it to it’s advantage.

He quickly pushes a bit of gel into his hairline to spike it up in the front, running a comb over the rest to smooth it down. He applies a splash of cologne – a rich but light concoction of tonka bean and spice with just a hint of coffee.

Satisfied, he goes to dress in the clothes chosen earlier. The color of his shirt offsets his eyes, the linen fabric flowing smoothly over his arms and chest. He leaves the top two buttons undone, his skull pendant settled at the hollow of his throat.

Turning one way, then the other, Ignis inspects himself. Satisfied after picking a bit of lint from his shoulder, he gathers his wallet and keys to depart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A botched dinner reservation, an uncooperative bottle of wine and a whole lot of fighting temptation as Ignis and Nyx have their first official date and figure out where they stand.

Arriving at the restaurant, Nyx sees that he’s almost half an hour early. _That should make a good impression_ he tells himself. Seeing that Ignis has not yet arrived, he walks around the block, telling himself there’s no reason to be nervous – they’ve hit it off, they’ve kissed, fucked and had breakfast, and several very enthusiastic texts.

Completing his lap around the block, Nyx spies Ignis arriving from the opposite side of the street. He chases back a nervous lump in his throat as he approaches.

As Ignis approaches, Nyx can see, he’s a bit more carefully dressed than the previous night, but still somewhat casual. The lilac colored shirt flowed over his chest and arms, clinging just enough to outline the dip and curves of his muscles without revealing every detail. His hair is spiked up in front and he’s wearing charcoal colored trousers. 

_Gods, he looks good. Like a man on a date_ Nyx thinks to himself. Then it hits him. Ignis  _is_ a man on a date.

On a date with Nyx.

As they draw closer to each other, Nyx can see a small smile gracing Ignis’s lips. It’s surprisingly shy, considering the last twenty-four hours, but it serves only to make him even more attractive, if that’s even possible.

“Six, Gorgeous, look at you,” are his words of greeting. He can’t resist reaching out to seize one of those long, perfect hands and bringing it to his lips, drawing a soft laugh from Ignis. 

“I was rather occupied with looking at you,” Ignis replies, something… almost demure… to his manner, which Nyx finds rather beguiling. 

With a gentle tug and flick of his wrist, Ignis takes back his hand and returns the gesture, bringing Nyx’s to his own lips, a smile curling their edges. “Hero,” he murmurs softly before dropping it. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way.” 

They enter the restaurant, Ignis approaches the podium. “Scientia, I have a reservation for two, eight pm.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Scientia,” the maitre d’ says rergretfully but I do not see a reservation in your name.” 

“I called this afternoon, I do have a confirmation right here.” he takes out his phone and shows the confirmation message. 

The maître d’ looks at his phone. “All right, let me just look that up.” A moment later, his eyebrows raise. “Oh…”

“Pardon me?”

“Mr. Scientia, please accept my sincerest apologies, but it seems that we have an employee in need of remedial training on our reservation system. All of our tables are fully booked.If you like though, I can contact our secondary location and reserve a table, they have one available for nine.” 

Ignis maintains a perfectly calm outward demeanor while silently swearing profusely. “A moment, if you please,” he says and turns to confer with Nyx.

“While I appreciate the offer to attempt to accommodate us at another location, I have no desire right now to try to make the dash across the city. Would you be open to finding another option and perhaps eating here another night?” Ignis could almost swear he sees relief in Nyx’s eyes at the turn of events.

“You know what? I’d be okay with figuring something else out for tonight, too,” he replies.

“All right, I’m sure we’ll think of something,” Ignis agrees, turning back to the podium. “Thank you, but I believe we will decline your offer to accommodate at the other location.”

“May I make a reservation for another night before you go?”

“Not at the moment, thank you, but I will be certain to call again soon.” 

Taking their leave of the restaurant, they step back into the evening air.

“Well, what shall we do? It may be too late for anything requiring a reservation tonight.”

Nyx thinks, but before he can suggest anything but a pizza, Ignis snaps his fingers. 

“We could go back to my place, I will make dinner.”

“You don’t have to cook for me already.” Nyx laughs. “Really, I’m sure there’s something around.”

“Nonsense. It’s just as much in my interest as yours. And I’ve got a few bottles of wine, I wouldn’t mind an excuse to open one.” Not to mention very much wanting to see if there was anything more of that feeling he’d had watching Nyx in his balcony doorway.

“You’ve convinced me. Chez Gorgeous it is then!” Nyx proclaimed and they set off back toward Ignis’s building.

Arriving at his top floor again – not a penthouse – Nyx remembered with a little smile to himself– he took off his shoes from memory without being asked.

“Let me just get a bottle to open and some glasses,” Ignis says, ducking into the kitchen.

Nyx follows him,unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves. “Can I help with anything?”

“Would you like to open the wine and pour. I’ll get the cooking started.” Ignis pointed to several bottles on the counter. “Any one of those, the corkscrew’s right there.”

“Yeah, Okay. I can do that. But I meant the cooking, could you use any help with that?”

“Oh…” Ignis replies, trailing off. “I’m fine, thank you. I’m afraid I’ve never been good at cooking with help. How do steaks with roasted vegetables sound?”

“You had me at steak.” 

“How do you take yours?”

“Feel free to sit it next to the stove while you cook your own, that should be good.”

“One steak, still breathing?”

“Something like that.” 

“Can you tolerate having it medium rare? I’d prefer to worry slightly less about the risk of food poisoning in my kitchen.”

“For you, Gorgeous, I’d tolerate medium, but that’s as far as I’m willing to compromise.”

“If you’re insinuating that I cook my steaks to well done, you can put down that corkscrew and be gone from my home right this minute, Nyx Ulric.” 

“No, no,” he replies, holding up his hands. “The thought of such a crime never crossed my mind. You are clearly a man of refined taste who would never even consider cooking a steak to well done.” 

“Quite right,”Ignis agrees, taking out a cast iron skillet.

Nyx picks out a bottle of wine, removing the foil.

“Oh, the Tenebrean red? I’ve not tried that one yet but I do believe it will be a good choice with the steaks.”

“I’m not sure the cork is cooperating,” Nyx says. The corkscrew felt like it was twisting crookedly and he tried to straighten it but so far no luck.

“Oh, hmm, let me see.” Ignis comes over and removes the corkscrew, then re-twists it. “Does feel a little off,” he says, positioning the leaver to try to lift out the cork. It quickly slips from the lip of the bottle.

“All right, let’s try to pull it straight out.” Nyx takes the bottle back. “I’ve got this,” he announces confidently, grabbing the neck and pulling up on the corkscrew.

After a moment, it pulls out…along with a few fragments of cork and no more. 

Well, that was fruitless,” Ignis mutters. He re-twists the screw from a slightly different point and tries again. The lever slips from the lip of the bottle yet again.

“I think we need a new approach,” he finally sighs. “All right. Nyx, please hold the bottle firmly to the counter while I try to pull it up.”

“Gotcha,” Nyx replies, wrapping his hands firmly around the bottle’s shoulder and pressing down.

Ignis pulls upwards on the corkscrew.

Nothing. 

He tries one more time, with no yield.

“Lemme try it, you hold,” Nyx suggests. They switch places and try again. 

Nyx pulls on the corkscrew until it suddenly flies out, bringing more fragments with it.

“It’s useless. I think I’ll just have to push the cork in so it can be poured out. I’ll have to transfer any that we don’t drink to a carafe.”

The cork situation dealt with, Ignis pours them each a glass and turns back to the stove. “If you would like some music, the mp3 player in the stereo is connected to my Moogle Music account,” he suggests, curious what Nyx might pick.

“Okay, let’s see what you’ve got,” Nyx says, taking his glass, wandering to the living room and picking up the device. He switches the screen on and returns to the kitchen. “Hey, is it okay to open the balcony door again?”

“Certainly. A bit of fresh air would be wonderful,” Ignis agrees, as he shakes a blend of seasoning over the vegetables.

Nyx opens the door, sounds from the street wafting up. Flicking through the musical selection, he returns to the kitchen.

“Is it loud enough to be heard in here?”

“Oh, I have a small speaker unit in here. Move over toward the counter and it should connect automatically.”

Nyx finally picks a playlist and sets the device on the counter. Sipping his wine, he moves closer to Ignis. Slipping an arm around his waist, resting a hand on his hip, Nyx cranes his neck to see the pan, an assortment of vegetables and seasonings already there. As he does, Ignis turns his head just enough to see him from the corner of his eye, one corner of his lips quirking upward.

“Yes? Can I help you?” 

“Just curious,” Nyx replies. “And couldn’t help myself.”

Ignis drizzles some oil over the contents and stirs them. “These are ready for the oven, pardon me,” he says, stepping away from Nyx’s hold to open the door and slide in in the pan.

“Let me just get the steaks under the broiler and we’ll have a few minutes to idle,” he says, taking the pan with the steaks from the counter. “There we go,” he says when it’s taken care of.

Nyx picks up Ignis’s glass and hands it to him, taking another sip of his own. He’s more accustomed to drinking beer than wine, but this isn’t bad at all. Not too sweet, when has been the problem with other wines he’s tried. He leans on the counter, watching Ignis for a moment, he takes a sip, looking into the glass almost in surprise.

“Hmm, not bad.”

“Did you expect it to be?”

“I wasn’t certain, it was a bit of an impulse purchase when I was in a shop looking for the Altissian rosé. It caught my eye and I found myself curious.”

“How does a bottle of wine catch the eye of Ignis Scientia?”

Ignis blushes. “I’m not certain that I’m quite prepared to admit to that.”

What could make him blush about a bottle of wine? This he had to know.“What? Did a stripper recommend it to you or something?”

Ignis nearly spits out his drink. “Beg your pardon? What? No!”

“Okay… then it can’t be that bad, can it. Not that there’s anything wrong with taking a recommendation from a stripper, found one of my favorite books that way.” 

“What? Um, no. Of course there’s nothing wrong with that.” He sighs. 

“Please don’t judge me on this… but I bought it because the label caught my eye.” He drops his head in embarassment.

“You bought a bottle of wine because you liked the label?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Nyx replies, then glances away self-consciously. “Well, I guess it’s only fair that I tell you I’ve bought beer for the label. More than once.”

“Only fair?”

“Plenty of snobbery in the beer world, too, you know,” he says.

“I didn’t realize. Oh, it’s time to turn the steaks,” Ignis says, grabbing a mitt and opening the oven door, the scent of cooking meat streaming out. 

“Oh man, that smells amazing.

“And it will taste amazing in a few more minutes,” Ignis replies as he closes the oven and deposits the mitt on the counter.

Nyx takes another drink from his glass, eyeing Ignis over the top of the rim. 

“What?”

“Have I told you how much of a turn-on it is that you don’t hide behind false modesty?”

“I see no sense in pretending to be less than what I am,” Ignis replies mildly.

“Do you have any idea how hot that is?”

“I think I’ve got some clue,” Ignis replies with a subtle tip of his head in Nyx’s direction. 

Without another word, Nyx puts his glass down, takes Ignis’s from him and plants his hands on either side of Ignis’s hips, caging him against the counter. He leans in, teeth grazing Ignis’s throat. “Six I want you so badly right now.” 

“The feeling is mutual,” Ignis replies, tipping his head, his heart starting to pick up a bit of speed. “But we run the risk of dining on well-done steaks. And that thought is more than a bit of a mood killer.”

“Just tell me when to stop, Gorgeous,” Nyx replies, grinding his hips against Ignis’s.

“It would… not be wise…to continue just now, I’m afraid. If we do, I am in certain danger of being rendered incapable of stopping or persuading you to do so.” 

“I might not mind that,” Nyx mutters against his skin, then pulls back. “But since you went to all the trouble, I’d feel bad if I ruined dinner.” 

Just then, the timer rings out. “Perfect,” Ignis comments as Nyx lets him free. “Could you take two plates from that cabinet for me?”

Nyx does as asked and waits as Ignis dishes out the food. He has to admit he would _probably_ be a little disappointed if he had caused the dinner to be overcooked. 

“Here we are,” Ignis hands him a plate. “I’m afraid the waitstaff has the night off.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nyx waves a hand dismissively, sitting down on one of the stools on the breakfast bar. “This way, at least no one will come up and ask how the meal is when we have our mouths full.”

“That _is_ an upside I hadn’t considered,” Ignis allows, taking out silverware and joining Nyx, then going to retrieve their wine glasses. He sneaks a glance at Nyx as he cuts a bit from his steak and puts it in his mouth.

Nyx closes his eyes with a  soft groan. “Fuck. If there’s such thing as perfect, this is definitely it.

Ignis just smiles smugly as he takes a bite of his own. A few more bites pass in silence before he speaks. “Perhaps it’s premature to say, but I can’t help feeling like there is some potential here between us for – “

Before he could continue, Nyx interrupts. “Oh thank Six.”

“Beg pardon?”

“I wanted to say something but… I suppose I have a bad habit of running headlong into things like this, and it’s blown up in my face more than once so it’s a relief to hear you bring it up first.” 

“Oh. I see. I am relieved to hear that we are on the same page.”

Ignis continues his own explanation. “This is moving much more quickly than what I am accustomed to. Please do not mistake me, I am quite enjoying this unexpected turn of events, but at the same time, it’s a little scary.” He admits having been trying to avoid this line of thought, but knowing that honesty is the key to the best outcome, he’s forced himself to admit his fears.

“Look, I’m a headstrong idiot and a sucker for romance. But you’re going to have to forgive me, I think I’m already falling pretty hard here,” Nyx informs him with a sheepish grin. 

“Then one way or another, we’re both a bit past our depth,” Ignis concludes, taking a drink.

“Sounds like it,” Nyx replies.

“Is there anything logical to do about it other, perhaps, then to see where it takes us?” Ignis ventures cautiously. “If we’re both in accord as seems to be the case?” 

“Sounds about right,” Nyx agrees.

They’re just finishing their meal when Ignis’s phone sounds with Noctis’s ringtone. “Terribly sorry,” he tells Nyx, “but I need to take this, it’s his highness,” he explains. “It will probably be just a few minutes,” he adds.

As Nyx gets up and wanders to the living room with his glass, Ignis picks up his phone. “Noct, good evening. I did not expect to hear from you tonight.”

“You usually call to check on me,” Noctis replies without greeting, a petulant hint to his voice.

“Apologies, I did not think you would want to be disturbed,” Ignis replies as he carries the dishes to the sink.

“You usually at least try to call,” he accuses.

“I am sorry Noct, I did not intend to neglect you,” Ignis tells him, a feeling of guilt creeping over him. He should have at least tried.

Finally, Noctis sighs. “It’s okay. I’m just… used to it, I guess. Are you still coming over tomorrow?”

“Of course I am.”

As they chat, Ignis quickly clears off the table, then grabs his wine glass as the call is ending.

“Good night Noctis, I will see you tomorrow,” he finally says.

“Okay. Night Specs.”

Glass in one hand, the other flicking the switch to turn off his phone screen, he pockets the device as he comes around the corner and is hit with a moment of déjà vu as he spies Nyx, again in his terrace door, lounging against the frame with his ankles crossed, poised to take a sip from his glass. And again, he can’t help but be certain that there was something so _right_ about this. 

“I can feel your eyes on me back there,” Nyx comments without turning.

_Discovered_. Oh well, he smiles to himself as he crosses the room to the door, joining Nyx there. “You look very relaxed,” he notes.

“What can I say, gorgeous? It’s your doing. I just had a great dinner, I‘ve got a glass of good wine here, I couldn’t hope for better company… I’m just praying you’re not here to tell me that phone call means you have to cut the evening short.

“What? Oh, no. That was merely a check-in. But since you mentioned it, I do feel the need to say up front that sooner or later such an occurrence will arise and when it does – “

His words are cut short with a kiss. “Hey!” he protests.

“Do you forget that I also have obligations to the crown?” Nyx reminds him

“Yes I suppose… I am sorry, I am so used to having to explain this aspect of my life…”

“Had to do it a time or five myself,” Nyx muses, turning quiet. “Speaking of reality,” he finally continues, “I’m sure you know, but I have to say it. When my obligations call me away, there’s always a possibility I might not come back, so if that gives you second thoughts…hey, no hard feelings.”

“All right, Nyx Ulric, you can shut up now,” Ignis informs him with a soft smile.

“Why?” he suddenly sounds defensive.

“Because. I’ve grown up in the shadow of the Crown, I may not know a Glaive’s life firsthand, but I am more than aware of the hazards. And if you think that’s going to turn me off so easily, then I must wonder upon what other measures you so severely underestimate me.”

“I only hope I haven’t,” Nyx replies after a long moment of thought.

They stand in the doorway, contemplating the view of the Citadel as they slowly drain their glasses. A cool breeze blows in and Ignis finds himself slightly chilled.

“Cold? I can think of a way to warm you up,” Nyx smirks. “Come to think of it I actually am a little chilly myself.”

Ignis can see some goosebumps on his arms. “Why don’t we come in and sit down?” he suggests. Perhaps this could be a good opportunity to further discuss how they wished to go about figuring out where to start.

They retreat to the sofa, glasses deposited on the coffee table. Ignis’s mouth is open to speak, but he hasn’t gotten a word out when Nyx’s lips are against his and he finds that he has no interest in pushing him away. However, after several breathless minutes, and their position becoming steadily more horizontal, Ignis does pull back for a moment. “Last night was amazing you know,” he starts.

“I can’t argue with that,” Nyx mumbles against his neck. “Repeat performance?”

“About that,” he replies. “We’ve rushed into bed once. We’ve just basically agreed that we’re rushing into everything. Perhaps... it might be a good idea to hold back a little now, slow down on this respect.”

“Just tell me I don’t have to stop this,” Nyx replies between kisses, “And I’ll wait as long as you want.”

“Gods no, don’t even think of stopping that,” Ignis insists breathlessly.

How quickly he would come to regret those words as Nyx’s mouth, unrelenting, soon has him biting back the most indecent demands as it kissed and licked and bit its way over his jaw and throat and clavicle, fingers working his shirt buttons open as he did the same to Nyx before he knows it, he’s shuddering at the tweaking of a nipple and his hand is pulling at Nyx’s belt. “I… I’m afraid I’m working with a different definition of “slow” tonight.” 

Nyx could only laugh, a low rumble in his throat. “I noticed.”

“Quite tempted to toss the idea of restraint right out to the balcony just now.”

“I wouldn’t argue, but we can stop if you want.”

I don’t want to stop but I don’t – I don’t want to rush everything at once. Astrals, this feels good, here like this now.”

“It does. What do we do?”

“Give me a minute,” Ignis requests.

“Sure thing, Gorgeous.”

Ignis adjusts himself under Nyx in hopes to find an angle where there might be less friction against his cock. “All right, come back here you,” he says, pulling Nyx to him for another kiss.

They stay like this for a long time, just skating along the edge of too much temptation, lips and hands on lips and necks and chests, the air thick with soft moans, gasps and hisses as, again and again, they pull up just short of a line that, once crossed, can’t be uncrossed.

“You really know how to drive a guy crazy,” Nyx tells Ignis as a hard thigh flexes yet again against his clothed cock. 

“You haven’t seen anything,” Ignis tells him with a laugh, tensing the muscle again. 

“A little afraid of that,” Nyx replies. “But I think I’m gonna need a break here if you’re still bound to the idea of keeping our clothing on.”

“Fair enough,” Ignis relents. “It’s not like I’m not still sorely tempted. You do make it extremely difficult to maintain control of myself.” 

Nyx pulls back to sit up on the sofa, pulling Ignis to the same position as well, taking a hand in his own, looking like there’s something he wants to say.

“Hmmm?” Ignis prods.

“Nothing, really. Nothing I haven’t already said at least.”

“Tell me anyway.”

“I was going to say – “ but Nyx has no opportunity to finish. Like the night before at dinner, there is another sudden jolt between them. He abandons the thought he’s about to voice. “All right, you’re gonna have to tell me…” 

Ignis immediately knows what Nyx means, or he’s certain he does but asks anyway. “Tell you…?

“We only let sparred a week ago. You didn’t suddenly gain the ability to use elemental magic since then.”

“Ah, er, I’m afraid you are correct. I’ve always had it.”

“How did I not know? Magic users can always detect it in others.” 

“Again, correct. But I have been working for quite some time on concealing my ability, a sort of cloaking technique.”

“Why would you want to hide your ability?” Nyx asks, puzzled. 

“Another line of defense for Noctis. The ability to conceal it is of great strategic advantage.” 

I suppose that makes sense. But now you have me wondering.”

“Wondering what?”

“Exactly what you’re capable of.” 

Ignis’s lips begin to curl wickedly. “We could always spar again this week,” he suggests. 

“I like that idea,” Nyx replies, “But right now, I wouldn’t mind picking up where we left off.” He reaches over to Ignis, slipping a hand around the back of his neck to rest at the base. The resonance returns, more gradually this time. Neither pulls away when it does.

Moving closer, their lips softly collide, teeth scraping, tongues probing. A soft song of sighs and groans begins and before long, Nyx finds himself the one on his back, Ignis above him with lust-clouded eyes.

“I suppose I can safely tell you now that I’ve hoped – more than once – that one day we’d have a sparring session that might end like this. Well, not on my sofa, but on the sparring mat.”

“Not in the showers?” Nyx replies, lifting one eyebrow. 

“Showers afterward.”

“Even better.” He wants to ask, to suggest something more but Ignis’s tongue swipes at his lips and he loses any interest in words,only wanting to be aware now of the heat, the weight, the scent and taste and touch of this perfect man hovering over him. 

The resonance spreads through him, warm, tingling, and settling into something less dramatic than the initial flashes. Ignis lets out a long, soft hum between kisses and somehow, Nyx knows he’s feeling the same. 

He opens his eyes again to gaze into pale jade once more. “Tell me we’re not moving too fast?” He’s sure they’re not, they can’t be.

Ignis bites his lip in momentary thought.

“I think we’re doing just fine.” 

Somehow, temptation to race to the bedroom again sublimates. Neither holding any wish to interrupt the moment that they’ve settled into as they map out more lingering, less urgent desires, the minutes slipping by unaware as they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe it’s taken this long to get through the first twenty-four hours but here we are!
> 
> For my next trick, I shall try to cram a minimum of twenty-four hours into one chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Nyx head into the first week of dipping their donut* in the company coffee. Ignis makes good on his promise to Tredd.
> 
>  
> 
> *while there is coffee, there are no actual donuts

The stroke of midnight from the citadel clock finds them lost together. They’d taken a few moments, here and there, talking, exchanging sweet nothings or continually surprised in how quickly they’ve been swept away with each other.

 

With tender, kiss-abused lips, Ignis straightens to sit and makes an invitation. “Care to join me on the balcony for a bit of air?” He stands, offering a hand to Nyx who follows suit. They step into the cool evening air, a slight puff of breeze blowing around them.

 

He stares into icy blue eyes for a moment, still wondering if they’re moving too fast, telling that voice to cease, now. He wants to speak, wants to keep this moment when everything is good and everything seems possible.

 

_Astrals, what am I doing?_ he wonders to himself and at the same time, wonders if Nyx is thinking the same?

 

His question is answered with the next words out of Nyx’s mouth

 

“What are we doing?” Nyx wonders with a crooked smile.

 

Suddenly feeling a bit whimsical, Ignis replies, “I haven’t a clue.”

 

“That makes two of us..”

 

“Does it now? I thought you said you run headlong into things?”

 

“I do. Things, anyway. This is unprecedented I guess. I know I’ve got a reputation for, eh, well I’ve got a reputation, I might have done some stupid things when I was a little younger but that was a long time ago. I got hurt more than once, tried to slow down a little, decided that the Glaive lifestyle is dangerous enough as it is. But uh, I think you’ve made me a little reckless again.”

 

“I suppose if nothing else I’m in good company,” Ignis replies. “Shall we be reckless together then?”he suggests.

 

“I’ll be anything you want, Gorgeous,” Nyx replies, taking Ignis into his arms and turning him so they were both looking out over the city. 

 

“Could this be a delayed case of spring fever?” Ignis wonder idly, allowing himself to settle back against Nyx, tipping his head to one side as warm breath tickles his ear and soft lips find his neck.

 

“Could be,” Nyx replies against his skin, arms tightening around Ignis’s waist. “Don’t care what it is, allI know is it’s got me wanting to whisper sweet nothings to you all night while we stand here and wait to watch the sunrise.” 

 

“That sounds lovely,” Ignis replies with a soft laugh. “But I do feel obligated to inform you that we’re facing west.”

 

“Of course we are,” Nyx huffs. 

 

“Perhaps one evening you can whisper sweet nothings while we watch the sunset.”

 

“That I can do.”

 

After a little while longer, Ignis takes Nyx’s hand and pulls him to the balcony railing. He doesn’t say anything at first, but finally speaks. “In about thirty hours, we’re both going to be in the Citadel,” he comments.

 

“We sure are.”

 

Neither says more for a while. But both are thinking the same thing. _Work_.

 

They don’t work together exactly. But there are bound to be questions. Ignis knows all the policies and rules, but he’s never had to negotiate a romance with another Citadel employee himself.

 

“I can see the gears turning, you know,” Nyx tells him.

 

“Can you?”

 

“Sure can. What are you worrying your pretty head about?”

 

“I talked a good game just a few minutes ago about being reckless together and here I am now wondering what happens when we walk into the Citadel on Monday. Or possibly sooner, what happens when I walk into Noctis’s apartment tomorrow.”

 

“Think His Highness will care? How will he know already anyway?”

 

“I can guarantee you that His Majesty already knows. And Noctis won’t be far behind if he hasn’t already heard. I probably shouldn’t say such things, but the King is one of the biggest gossips in the Citadel, if you weren’t aware.” 

 

“I did know that actually, now that you mention it. Okay, it makes sense – but here’s an idea, now stay with me here, but what if they haven’t heard yet? Or what if they have and it’s not a problem.”

 

“Possibilities,” Ignis allows, “but it’s my job to think of all of them. And to have a plan for them.”

 

“You think entirely too much.”

 

“Also my job.”

 

“I could do something about that, you know.”

 

“I’ve no doubt of that, but I am going to hold to my insistence that we not race right back to bed tonight, tempting as the thought is.”

 

“Well it was worth a shot,” Nyx laughs. Then he thinks back to earlier. “Hey… to completely change the subject, have you ever dated another magic user?” he wonders.

“I can’t say that I have,” Ignis replies. “And I am well aware that masking it as I do is quite unusual.” He pauses in thought. “I generally also do not date among those likely to be magical users to begin with.”

 

“Oh?” Nyx asks, eyebrows raising in curiosity.

 

“Yes. What about you?”

 

“Tried to date another Glaive once. Bad idea. Never again. But, um, hey, I gotta be upfront, the sleeping around within the rank, it’s just like the rumors say. Worse actually. I’m not entirely innocent. Hope that’s not a problem?”

 

“Oh,” Ignis replies, taken aback. He wasn’t exactly expecting a discussion of sexual histories just now. “You’re not right now are you? I mean, well I suppose it would be presumptuous of me to take issue, it’s not like we’re – “ he pauses, allowing his thoughts to catch up, and takes a long breath, realizing that Nyx looks concerned. “I apologize, you caught me off guard,” he says, the words more coherent this time. “Assuming that you’ve no, erm, social diseases of which I should be informed, and realizing that it’s a bit late to bring up the subject, no I take no issue with that. Until – pardon, I do not mean to presume, unless, we decide to enter into a – what? Why are you laughing?”

 

Nyx shakes his head, trying to return to the conversation. “I’m sorry. Did you really just use the term _social disease_?”

 

“I did,” Ignis replies, taken slightly aback. “What of it?” 

 

“Hilarious phrase,” Nyx replies. “That’s all. To answer your question, I’m clean. I haven’t slept with anyone recently, I’d say in the last three months, but even if I had, I’ve been hit with so many curatives I haven’t even had a cold in at least two years.” 

 

“I also am clean,” Ignis replies. “I suppose that’s out of the way now.”

 

“Yeah, guess so,” Nyx laughs. “Good to get past that but I actually was wondering if you had any history with other magic users. Just curious about that cloaking or suppression or whatever you do.”

 

“I suppose cloaking is probably the better term, there,” Ignis replies. “My ability is not at all suppressed or dampened, but...obscured? Concealed? The terminology doesn’t quite feel right but I can’t think of a better word.”

 

“Interesting. So how are you doing that?”

 

“Something I’ve been working  on with Monica on perfecting for some time now. Might need some thought if you want an actual explanation of how, though.”

 

“Ah, don’t worry about it right now,” Nyx tells him. “Just curious,” he adds.

 

They pass more long moments in idle, content chatting, just standing there on the balcony like this. After sometime, they both realize they’ve become quite tired. “I should probably get home,” Nyx says reluctantly, stretching. “Getting pretty tired.”

 

“Hey,” Ignis protests teasingly. “I didn’t exactly sleep much last night either you know.”

 

“You sure didn’t, Nyx replies, leaning to nibble along his jaw. “And it was worth every minute lost.” His lips find their way down Ignis’s neck. “And I hope to lose a lot more sleep with you very soon.” 

 

Ignis finds that his will is quickly faltering. “I was going to invite you to sleep here but if you’re going to be so terribly tempting I may need to reconsider,” he murmurs as he tips his head to one side.

 

 “I’ll try to dial it back a few notches,” Nyx replies.

 

“Do make the effort,” Ignis tells him. “I swear I’ll be in such trouble otherwise if I don’t sleep tonight.”

 

“You sure you want me to sleep here tonight?” Nyx asks him, one eyebrow cocked.

 

“Perhaps I shouldn’t be but yes. All right, let’s go.” He pulls back and starts into the apartment.

 

Nyx follows, a thought occurring to him. “I uh, didn’t come prepared for sleep tonight. Figured I’d be going home at some point.”

 

“Hmm,” Ignis replies. “I _have_ already seen you naked you know, but I’m certain I could loan you a pair of sleep pants for the night if you want.”

 

“That’ll work,” Nyx agrees and soon they’re in the bedroom again, this time, a little less consumed by lust. Ignis hands him a pair of charcoal-colored flannel sleep pants. 

 

“Very nice,” Ignis comments once he’s put them on, admiring the way the waistband clung at his hips, the fabric skimming down over his legs, Nyx being a little more heavily-muscled, the fabric stretched slightly, Ignis gives a long, appreciative look at the visible movement of his quads and glutes through the pants.

 

“See something you like, gorgeous?” Nyx smirks.

 

“I most certainly do.”

 

Somehow, they get into bed without incident. Temptation is never far, but they somehow manage to stop themselves at long, heated kisses. Ignis wakes briefly twice in the middle of the night, unable to stop marveling at how comfortable and natural it feels to have Nyx share his bed.

 

The second time, Nyx’s eyes are open too. “Hey gorgeous,” he says in a soft voice, gravelly with sleep.

 

“Hey yourself,” he whispers. Nyx pulls him closer and they quickly fall back to sleep until the room is again breached by the morning sun. 

 

Nyx wakes first, in a tangle of limbs. He doesn’t move, not wanting to disturb the peaceful figure next to him. His face, free of its varying expressions of sharpness, calculation and observation, lays just inches away. All the best wishes to Amicitia’s little sister, but this morning he thanks the Six that she gave him a reason to have to stay home the other night.

 

He’s just deliberating over the question of leaning over to steal a kiss or not when green eyes flutter open. 

 

“Please don’t tell me this is the cliché where you watch me sleep?”

 

“Nah, we’ve got a couple more nights before that happens.”

 

“Oh good.”

 

“Just opened my eyes a minute ago myself but I was just thinking it would be nice to kiss you.”

 

“Do you think?” Ignis asks, stretching and turning onto his back, flashing Nyx a lazy smile.

 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Nyx replies, leaning over Ignis, dipping to press his lips to his jaw, kissing along that sharp line and then moving to his neck. Ignis shifts under him, tipping his head and wrapping a leg around him.

 

“Come here,” he says, and though Nyx is literally on top of him, Ignis pulls him closer, hands roving over his back and shoulders. “Gods, you feel so good, so solid and warm.”

 

“Almost like I’m real or something?”

 

“Almost.”

 

“How can I fully convince you?” 

 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

 

“Yeah? How about this?” Nyx asks with again and a roll of his hips, his morning arousal pressing against Ignis’s. 

 

“Gods yes, quite certain that was real,” he says, a little breathlessly and shifts a little more so that Nyx can lay fully on top of him.

 

“Moratorium over?” Nyx laughs, the lips against his neck.

 

“Mmm…” Ignis groans softly. “So tempting, you evil thing. And yet…” He wasn’t quite ready to deal with condoms and lube and all that was necessary. At just that moment, Nyx rolls his hips again. Ignis’s head falls back, a sharp gasp escaping. “Gods…” Well, he has to do laundry today anyway. Even if he wasn’t ready to deal with all the accoutrements of sex, they could do something...

 

He flexes his fingers against Nyx’s ass, pulling them tightly together. Thus began a morning round of hands and mouths all over each other, of grinding and legs twisting together.At once point, Ignis flips Nyx on his back, looming over him with a triumphant grin, sliding his hand southward, Nyx flips him back over and they wind up locked in a languid kiss, Nyx managing somehow – mostly because Ignis decides to allow him –to pin his wrists above his head. They can feel the tension in each other’s body, coiling tighter and tighter. Their sensitivities racheting higher, one follows the other. Ignis decides he wants to be in charge again and turns Nyx over without much effort, flipping him on his stomach and grinding his cock against his ass. 

 

“Y’really know how to handle a guy,” Nyx tells him, breathing hard against the pillow, the solid mass of Ignis on top of him, breath hot on his neck.

 

Ignis doesn’t say anything, but grinds against him again, sneaks a hand under Nyx’s chest, trying to find a nipple.

 

“I’m going to…gods…”

 

“Yeah, me t – “ Nyx groans and Ignis feels his body stiffen under him, and jerk and groan out “Oh gods…”

 

Ignis is mere seconds behind as he rolls his hips against Nyx’s jerking body. As they’re coming down, Ignis rolls to the side on his back, catching his breath.

 

“Really know how to wake a guy up too,” Nyx quips.

 

Ignis reaches over to kiss him. “Have a quick shower with me and I’ll make us some breakfast after.”

 

“Sounds good,” Nyx agrees, leaning in kiss him.

 

They take a shower warm and leisurely, when they finished, Ignis deposited everything in the laundry.

 

“Guess it’s commando for me today,” Nyx quips.

 

“I’ll definitely be thinking of you like that.”

 

They head into the kitchen, and Ignis starts pulling the necessities for breakfast from the refrigerator. He’s just putting a skillet on the stove when Nyx comes up behind him, pulls his hand off of it and kisses the back of his neck. “I know it’s your kitchen but please let me this time. I promise not to set off any alarms.” 

 

Ignis turns to face him, a little twist to his lips as he considers the request. “All right, but I’m still making the coffee.” 

 

“I was hoping you would,” Nyx replies. “Now, let me work.”

 

“Bossy.” Ignis laughs.

 

“No more than you,” Nyx tells him, making a shooing motion before turning to start cracking eggs into a skillet. Ignis goes to the cabinet for coffee.

 

A short time later, they’re sitting out on the balcony with plates of breakfast and mugs of coffee. Nyx’s mood takes a somewhat serious shift as they eat.

 

“I’m gonna get going, soon after we’re done,” he says, gazing out over the city. “I know you have to go over to his highness’s today.” He turns to fully face Ignis. “And I know what we said before but tell me this wasn’t just a weekend fling. I mean, man, I’m sure I’ll live if it was but – “

 

Ignis cuts him off with a kiss, putting his plate on the table next to them and taking Nyx’s from him to do the same. “I don’t do flings,” he replies gravely. “Yes. I would like to see you again. We have a sparring session scheduled on Wednesday evening, but I’m afraid I’m not free for social purposes until Friday night,” his gaze slides to one side and his lips curl wickedly. “There’s always texting until then.” 

 

“I’ve got a pretty busy week too,” Nyx says. “Training new recruits, so yeah,” he sighs. “I just didn’t want this to be the end of it.”

 

“I don’t either.”

 

They finish their breakfast, mostly in thoughtful silence, each still taking in the surprise that had overtaken them over the last thirty-six or so hours. When they finish and Ignis put the dishes in the washer, he pours them each a second cup of coffee. They drank it leaning against the kitchen counter, Ignis finds himself also leaning into Nyx, whose arm settles solidly at his waist for a few minutes until he puts down his mug. 

 

“Sadly, I think it’s time I departed. Crowe really punished me yesterday for being late to spar and if I’m late again, she’s got a whole other world of hurt waiting for me. My masochistic streak does have its limits.”

 

Ignis couldn’t help laughing. “I should head over to Noctis’s place before long anyway. I’ll hear from you by text then?”

 

“Assuming my fingers still work after training.”

 

“I can give you a few curatives to take with you if there’s any danger?”

 

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” Nyx replies with a shake of his head. He reaches out and pulls Ignis to him. “I still have no idea how this happened, but gods, I’m glad it did.”

 

“Me too,” Ignis whispered as their lips find each other. 

 

They try to keep the kiss quick and chaste, but it’s a matter of seconds before heat begins to rise between them until finally Ignis pulls back.

 

“Before we’re both late to our obligations…” he breathes.

 

Nyx nods, wordless. “Yeah,” he finally agrees, slipping back also.

 

“Should I walk down with you?”

 

“I’d love that but you know I’d be liable to start something in the elevator,” Nyx replies.

 

“I might not object if you do,” Ignis replies. “Probably best I don’t then,” he decides as they head to the door.

 

“One last kiss,” Nyx says as he backs Ignis against the wall beside the door.

 

“Better be a really good one.”

 

It’s a really good one. 

 

Closing the door behind Nyx, he turns and leans on it, head falling back against its surface with a frustrated groan. Ignis allows himself a minute before getting ready to head over to Noctis’s.

 

 

 

“Expecting an important message or something?” Noctis asks several hours later.

 

“Hmmm?” Ignis asks absently, pocketing his phone hastily.

 

“You keep checking your phone,” Noctis comments. “You never check it that much unless you’re expecting something that’s a big deal.”

 

“Apologies, Noct. It’s nothing.”

 

“Sure, Specs. Nothing. You ran into that cellist, didn’t you?” Noctis asks, then adds some kissing sounds. 

 

“As it happens, I did not,” Ignis informs him in the most matter of fact tone he can muster, rolling his eyes at the noise.

 

“Oh,” Noctis says, looking almost disappointed, then perks up. “Did you meet someone else? A hot librarian, maybe?”

 

“I did not meet anyone new this weekend, Noctis, librarian or otherwise. Perhaps we should return to reviewing those reports?”

 

Noctis gave him a long look. “Fine Specs, but something’s up.”

 

“If you say so, Noct,” Ignis replies, handing him the next page that he needs to read. “Please review these points and tell me if you notice anything unusual?”

 

Noctis takes the paper. Just then, Ignis’s phone buzzes. He fights the urge to snatch it from his pocket. He’ll tell Noctis eventually but for right now, he really does just want to enjoy this new thing he’s found and get used to the idea, though he’s sure it’ll be all over the Citadel by the time he arrives in the morning.

 

“I’m going to make some coffee. Do you want a drink?”

 

“Yeah, can you grab me a soda?”

 

“Sure,” he says, slipping into the kitchen and pulling out his phone. A message awaits him.

 

_I forgot that we were supposed to meet earlier than usual today. She hammered me into the mat, pulled me out and did it again three times. Remind me to take you up on those curatives next time. Hope you’re in better shape than I am right now._

 

Ignis quickly makes the coffee and grabs Noctis’s soda before returning to the other room. Noctis is just finishing up with the commentary he’d requested when his phone buzzes again. 

 

Figuring it’s been long enough now since the last time Noctis saw him check his phone, Ignis takes it out to find a message from Gladio.

 

“I thought you said there was nothing,” Noctis commented, looking pointedly toward his hand.

 

“It is nothing,” Ignis replies, holding up his phone for Noctis to see. “Just a message from Gladio.”

 

Noctis glances over at the screen, but then his eyes widen and he seizes Ignis’s wrist as he tries to take his phone back.

 

“Uh, Specs, why is Nyx Ulric sending you an X-rated te – Six, that’s it, you were with – but what are you doing with – wait. You’re sleeping with _Nyx Ulric_?”Noctis suddenly looks wounded. “You didn’t tell me. I thought you guys were just sparring, but you’re what? Dating? Sleeping together?”

 

“It’s nothing like that, Noct. It’s – “ 

 

“What? If it’s nothing like that why would he send a message like that? Did he mean to send it to someone else?”

 

Ignis lets out a sigh and puts the phone away. He takes a long sip of his coffee before speaking. “It’s not a wrong number. We _are_ just sparring. _Were_. This came about very quickly. Just this weekend, very literally. I didn’t tell you because there’s very little to tell at this point.” 

 

“Looks like there’s something to me. That text sounds like a lot of something.”

 

“I ran into him Friday night when Gladio cancelled on me. We went out for a late dinner, played some billiards, went dancing –“ 

 

“Dancing?” Noctis snorts. “The mattress mambo?” 

 

“No, dancing in a club.”

 

“Dancing in a club?” Noctis echoes incredulously. “ _You_ went to a _club_?”

 

“Do you think I don’t go to clubs?” Ignis replies.

 

“Of course you don’t. What would you do at a club?”

 

“Dancing is customary. Having the occasional drink as well.”

 

“Okay Specs. Sure.”

 

“Believe what you like. If you must know, he did spend the night at my place.”

 

“Didn’t think you’d be one to move that fast,” Noctis comments. “Or was it him? Everyone knows he’s a big flirt.”

 

“It was unexpected but it was mutual,” Ignis replies. “Though being a flirt does not necessarily mean that one is quick to jump into bed. In any case, I’m sure this has already found its way to the gossip mill, but I’d prefer to avoid giving it any extra encouragement if it can be avoided.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I won’t say anything.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“When were you going to tell me?”

 

“I’m not certain, but right now it’s barely been thirty-six hours. I might have liked to see if it were to become any sort of a defined relationship first. As it is, we haven’t made a second date yet. In any case, I would never have hidden it from you.”

 

“What were you doing last night?”

 

“Well, that would be our first date.”

 

“Wait, what bout Friday?”

 

“Spur of the moment after we ran into each other. I’d not have considered it a date. A delightful surprise nonetheless.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Is something wrong, Noct?”

 

Noctis eyes him for several seconds before saying anything. “So this is really new? You weren’t hiding anything from me?”

 

Ignis flipped to his text messages prior to the weekend and showed him the sparse exchange of the occasional message, limited to the subject of sparring.

 

Slowly, Noctis nods. “Okay. No, it’s fine. I just… I don’t know I was afraid you were keeping something big from me.”

 

“Noctis, I wouldn’t do that to you. I may have waited until I was on more certain footing before informing you, but I would not have kept it beyond that.”

 

“Okay,” Noctis says, sounding a little more soothed. “Just tell me if anything major happens?”

 

“I will, Noct.” Ignis breathes a sigh of relief as they move on to discuss the reports.

 

 

Monday morning comes and Nyx finds himself in the barracks starting the week. Crowe put him through a lot again yesterday and he’s still feeling it.

 

“Need a curative, Hero?” she quips as he walks into the office.

 

“What, and miss out on the sweet sweet pleasure you’ve so generously gifted me?” he shoots back wth a wince.

 

Crowe favors him with a self-satisfied grin. “Plenty more where that came from, just say when and where.”

 

“Pace yourself, Dollface,” he smirks.

 

“You’re in far worse shape than I am,” she shoots back. “You’re just a glutton.”

 

“Only for you, sweet cheeks.” 

 

There’s a low-level “Oooh” from the other Glaives mulling around.

 

“All these men,” she huffs. “And not a single one of you to defend my honor. Shameful.” She shakes her head but everyone can see the teasing behind it.

 

“Can only speak for myself, but you’ll hurt him a lot more than I would,” Pelna replies.

 

“He’s right, you know. You make it hurt so much better,” Nyx points out. “Ever considered a career as a dominatrix? I’d be your first client. It’s gotta pay better than Glaives’ salary.” 

 

The thought of quitting while he was ahead doesn’t occur to him, even when Crowe’s boot toe makes solid and painful contact with his shin.

 

 

The rest of the day passes though, mercifully uneventful for both Ignis and Nyx.

 

 

Tuesday morning finds Ignis preparing to make a delivery. One coffee, _not_ decaf. He finds from Drautos to which gate Tredd is assigned, borrows one of the Citadel cars and takes it out himself. 

 

For the second time, he finds he’s rendered the bombastic Glaive speechless. “You can close your mouth, unless you’re fond of ingesting insects,” he remarks upon seeing the look on Tredd’s face. “Once again, I’ve caught you speechless. My, my, this is becoming a veritable trend. But as promised,” he smirks, handing over the beverage.

 

“Shut up lapdog,” Tredd finally grumbles weakly as he takes the coffee.

 

“Oh my, such tough words. Well, I do owe you thanks, and I am feeling generous today.” Ignis reaches out and pats the Glaive’s cheek. “thank you for making my weekend,” he says cheerily.

“Sugar? Cream?” he adds, holding out a couple of packets and little sealed cups in his other hand.

 

“Fuck you,” Tredd mutters, but there’s no bite in his tone and he takes the coffee, sugar and cream, dumps them into the cup and takes a long gulp.

 

Ignis smirks. “You are most welcome.”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Tredd grumbles.

 

“Wow man, that’s almost friendly coming from you,” he hears the other Glaive, a smaller man with an unusual shaved haircut, comments as he walks away. 

 

“Shuddup Bellum."

 

 

Over the course of the day, word spreads and the occasional whisper gets around. It’s to be expected, and could be so much worse so neither Nyx nor Ignis truly mind. Throughout the day and night, they exchange texts. During the day, they stick to sweet and simple, almost innocent. After work, the messages are decidedly less so. 

 

That night, Nyx falls asleep only to be awoken a short time later by his phone buzzing. A text from Ignis, wondering if he is awake. He debates not answering, but he knows he wants to, needs to.

 

“Can’t wait to see you again, even if just for a spar,” the message reads.

 

A goofy grin makes its way across his lips. “Me too,” he sends back.

 

“I’ve reserved the main training room in the evening. Is that all right?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“I have some new moves I’d care to try out.”

 

“Can’t wait to see them.”

“I think you’ll like them.”

 

“Can’t wait to see _you_.” 

 

“Might be able to do something about that…”

 

“Oh?”

 

Ignis doesn’t reply with words. Instead, the next thing to show up on Nyx’s screen is a photo. Taken along the length of Ignis’s body. Nyx can see from his hip down his entire leg, the length of it fully bare, every dip and curve of muscle in high relief and all Nyx wants to do is get his hands on what he sees, to fucking worship this man. 

 

“Well, I was almost asleep, but man, what a sight to wake me back up again. Wish I could be there.”

 

“I as well. I couldn’t help thinking about you being here, having you in my bed, having you touch me, doing the most wicked things to you too.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“If you insist.”

 

“I insist that you tell me everything.”

 

He should probably regret it, given how little sleep he ends up getting. But what is he supposed to do, ignore such a work of art as the man on his screen, and the things Ignis says he would do to him? Nyx’s head is almost spinning with the thoughts.

 

They stay up late into the night, talking, exchanging pictures, teasing. Nyx falls asleep, dreaming that Ignis is there with him. When he wakes up, far too soon, he wants to smash his alarm clock but what can he do? He parks his bike in the garage and stumbles into he Citadel, yawning.

 

Ignis wakes up as normal. As late as they stayed up, the hour was typical for him. He collects Noctis and they make their way to the Citadel for morning meetings. Is that a whisper he hears? He isn’t sure. A few times he could swear he heard someone make a comment about him but he’s never sure and puts it out of his mind, no use developing paranoia, and he’s done nothing wrong so why should it matter?

 

Sitting through one boring meeting after another, he sometimes has to make certain to keep Noctis focused, other times, himself. He’s appalled to catch himself wishing he were somewhere else.

 

“Get it together, Scientia,” he mutters to himself, returning, for the moment at least, his attention to the whichever council blowhard is running his mouth this time. He can’t blame Noct for finding it boring, really. He just can’t admit it out loud.

 

A few hours pass. Finally the meeting ends. He receives a text:

 

_Hey gorgeous, Drautos needs some paperwork sent up to the Marshal and I’m the appointed errand boy. Got a few minutes for me to stop by after I drop it off?_

 

_P.S. I volunteered, hoping to catch you._

 

Ignis smiles to himself as he taps out a reply:

 

_I’m swamped but I think I could fit you in edgewise for a few minutes._

 

Nyx grins as he reads the reply. As soon as Drautos hands him the reports to ferry to the other side of the citadel, he turns to leave.

 

“You’re sure excited to run errands today.”

 

Nyx pauses at the door. “Been sitting in place most of the day. Getting restless,” he replies.

 

Drautos jerks his chin and grunts wordlessly in response. Nyx is off before he can be further interrupted.

 

He drops off the paperwork and accepts more in return to take back to the Glaives’ wing. Tucking the large manilla envelope under his arm, he heads down the hall, stopping at Ignis’s door. For a minute he remains just out of sight of anyone in the office. Unseen, he draws a sharp breath at the sight.

 

It’s nothing new, really. Ignis dressed in a suit that could cut glass, his hair spiked up in the familiar crested style that seems to be his work day trademark. If he hasn’t seen this exact pose before, he’s surely imagined it or seen similar, screaming _executive power_ :leaning against his desk, shuffling through the pages of some document, speaking into a wireless earpiece. He sounds displeased. Nyx knows he wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of that ire, tries not to listen to the conversation, but moves closer to the doorway when, a minute late, it seems like it might be wrapping up.

 

“Yes. See that you actually do this time,” Ignis is saying. “I need those documents on my desk by the time I walk out of my office today.”He looks up, seeing Nyx and waves him in. 

 

Nyx steps in and looks around tentatively, not sure what to do. Before he can wonder too much, Ignis is ending the conversation. “Do not be late with the documents. I must go, someone to whom I must attend just stepped into the office.” Before the person on the other end has a chance to respond, he’s removing the earpiece and straightening himself, “Hello Darling,” he says quietly. “It’s been a bit of a beastly day,” he adds, holding out a hand to Nyx, taking it briefly, then moving past him.

 

“Sounds like it,” Nyx replies as Ignis crosses the room, closes the door and locks it. When he turns around, there’s a wicked little smirk on his lips, business demeanor utterly vanished. “Now, I’ve got about fifteen minutes. Think you can take my mind off of it?”

 

“Well gorgeous, that depends on the tactics I’m allowed to use,” he replies, sitting down the papers he’s carrying on the end table beside the sofa opposite the desk. “I know at least three ways to make you forget your own name in half that.”

 

“I’m very tempted to permit you to use what tactics you see fit, so long as you leave no evidence behind, I do have two more hours of work here at least.

 

“That can be done. Only thing I’d be concerned with is if you can keep quiet enough not to be heard in the hall.” 

 

“I have excellent self-control.”

 

“And I’ve _heard_ you, gorgeous.”

 

“Fourteen minutes.”

 

“Let’s not waste another second.”

 

“How do you – or what do you wish to do…”

 

“Gotta tell you, when I saw you leaning on your desk through the door there it was all I could do to stop myself from getting on my knees right then.” 

 

“All right,” Ignis replies, sliding a hand into Nyx’s hair with a rough grip.“Let’s see you work your magic, Hero,” he purrs, letting go all too quickly, hands moving to the fly on his trousers.

 

“Nope, that’s my job. You just relax and enjoy and you’ll be on with your day all too soon,” he directed with a salacious grin. Trousers unzipped and pushed down, he moves to get Ignis’s underwear out of the way, but he’s thwarted. “What on Eos?” he mutters, looking down at the garment which seems to be attached to his shirt. It _looks_ like Ignis is wearing boxer briefs, but his shirt tails are somehow pulled through them and they appear to be buttoned together?

 

“Do allow me this one thing,” Ignis stops him, quickly doing something somehow and freeing the shirt. “There, you may proceed,” he says.

 

Nyx pulls down the boxer briefs, then looks up, admiring every inch of the man above him. “One request?”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Open your shirt, I wanna see those abs and pecs.” 

 

Ignis does as asked and without wasting another second, Nyx is taking his cock in hand, other hand at Ignis’s hip, and sliding into his mouth. 

 

Initially soft, Nyx is certain that Ignis so quickly growing hard in his mouth is one of the hottest things he’s known in his life. Top three, easily. Ignis groans as he goes to work, using his hands, lips and tongue to make short work of him, fingers flexing against the desk, knuckles going white. Nyx gazes up, never once closing his eyes. If asked later, he’d swear he didn’t even blink, so much did he want to see this, every clench of those abs, every rise and fall of his chest, those jade eyes darkening with lust. 

 

He’s got Ignis in his mouth, sucking and licking, taking him to the back of his throat and swallowing for all he’s worth. Before he knows it, Ignis is gasping and positively trembling, then his whole body jerks enough for that shirt to slide down his shoulders and sweet fucking Six, he realizes he’s in the middle of a veritable dream, with Ignis coming utterly apart above him. And all he wants to do is see this to its (unfortunately all too quick) conclusion. _Come on baby_ he urges in his thoughts, efforts paying off mere seconds later when his throat is filled with liquid heat and his ears with the sound of exquisite moans. 

 

Quickly, he swallows everything, pulls back and gazes up for just a moment as Ignis takes a few gulping breathes, eyes closed, head slumped forward. 

 

“Quick, what’s your name?” 

 

Ignis huffs softly, a silent laugh. “After that, I’d say it’s anything you want it to be.” He glances at the time “And six minutes left. I’m impressed.”

 

“Wish I could take a picture of you right now,” Nyx tells him.

 

“Don’t you dare!”

 

Nyx holds up his hands. “Said I wish, that’s all. Gods, when your shirt fell off… I’m gonna dream about that for a month.” He stands as Ignis is shrugging the shirt back up to his shoulders.

 

“And I will be dreaming of that mouth of yours,” he replies, buttoning his shirt and replacing the rest of this clothes, then pulling Nyx close for a kiss. 

 

“Wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, but when I heard you from the hallway, whoever you were talking to… man I wouldn’t want to be them, but do you have any idea how hot that is?”

 

“I’ve been told,” Ignis replies with a faint grin.

 

“I may have to volunteer for errand duty more often on my slow days so I can hover outside your door.” 

 

“This could certainly work to my advantage…” Ignis uses playfully.

 

“Oh you think I’m thinking of _your_ advantage?”

 

Ignis slides a hand around the back of his neck, draws him close and whispers in his ear, “Perhaps you’re not thinking in those exact words but whatever the terms running through your head may be, they will most certainly be an advantage to me.”

 

Nyx shivers at the warmth of his breath, the tone of his voice, the soft puffs of air on his ear. He’s going to have to tear himself away before this escalates. He steps back. 

 

“Much as I regret it, I should get back to Drautos with these papers,” he apologizes, picking up the envelope with a rueful smile. “We’re still on to spar tomorrow?”

 

“If we aren’t, I’ll be rather displeased.” Ignis informs him.

 

“Good. And tonight?”

 

“We’ll certainly talk tonight.”

 

“Okay, good.”

 

As he turns to leave, there’s a knock at the door and a jiggle of the handle. “That’s definitely my cue,” he leans over for one last, chaste kiss and starts toward the door. He glances back to see Ignis flipping through paperwork once more, just as when he arrived, unlocks the door…and nearly runs right into Clarus Amicitia. “Um, sorry. Please excuse me, Lord Amicitia,” he quickly stammers before hurrying off. 

 

 

Still leaning on the desk, Ignis glances up from his paperwork. “Good afternoon, Lord Amicitia.”

 

When Clarus doesn’t return the greeting, Ignis stands straight up. “Is something the matter?”

 

“Perhaps not,” he replies somewhat uncomfortably, “but I don’t think I’ve ever known you to misbutton your shirt, Ignis,”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis demanded, hand flying to his throat. He felt at the buttons and collar. “Oh. Goodness. I, um, well you see, I – “ 

 

Clarus holds up a hand to stop him. “Don’t worry about it. I am going to hazard a guess that it has not been like that all day, but I would advise fixing it at your soonest convenience.”

 

“Yes. Certainly Lord, Thank you,” he replies nervously. 

 

“I understand you are now in possession of some reports from Drautos which I also have need. Do you mind if I make a copy of them?”

 

“Oh no, not at all!” Ignis exclaims, taking the envelope from his desk and handing it over. “I trust that you will return it forthwith?”

 

“Of course. I will make the copy right now,” Clarus replies and departs the room.

 

Ignis swears under his breath. _I am going to hazard a guess that it was has not been like that all day_ … Is this Clarus’s way of saying – no, please let it not be. This is not a fortuitous beginning for a workplace romance, the Shield of the King stopping in his office to find him unkempt and disheveled. He must be more careful from now on. Much more careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have this chapter cover a whole week, but I figure it's been long enough since I last updated and this chapter being twice as long as it is won't actually serve the story. And you still got an extra long chapter. I just said "chapter" way too many times. Chapter.


End file.
